The Closing of the Book
by Northwest Sage
Summary: Everyone has an ending.
1. Tell Me a Story

**_For my father..._**

**THE CLOSING OF THE BOOK**

Tell Me A Story

The small boy hid beneath his blankets, unable to sleep due to the raging storm outside. Hard rain smacked against his window, and the shadows that often accompanied the night began to eat away at his courage. This isn't the way he wanted to spend his first night of summer vacation; paranoid of unseen monsters lurking in his Grandpa's guest room. He tried his best to remain perfectly still so that whatever beast or devil may be in the vicinity would be unable to see him. The huge lump in the middle of the bed wasn't important.

It came as a pleasant surprise when his grandfather opened the bedroom door and peaked inside. "Having trouble sleeping, Joey?" He had a gentle sounding voice, the one that almost all old men seemed to get when their hair fades to white and their eyes dim slightly.

Joey pulled down the covers just enough so his icy blue eyes were exposed. "Maybe a little," he sighed. The young boy had only recently celebrated his fifth birthday; he was old enough to know better, but still young enough to scare.

Grandpa flipped the light switch and started to walk towards him, then stopped abruptly. "I'll be right back," he said, turning around and heading back out of the room. He was kind enough to leave the light on, allowing Joey the dignity of remaining outside of the sheets. A few moments later, he returned with a small plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk. "Maybe this will help." On a tray carried by two hard, calloused hands caused from years of physical labor, he offered his guest a late night snack. They weren't home-made, but they'd do.

A huge grin came across Joey's face as he quickly sat up straight and took the plate and glass from his Grandpa. "Thanks," he said. A loud boom of thunder struck overhead, startling Joey. "Sure is loud," he said, sounding as grown up and unafraid as possible. "Wonder how long it's gonna last?"

"Hard to say," Grandpa replied. He sat down next to Joey and helped himself to one of the cookies. "Storms aren't that common in the Great Northwest. We get our fair share of rain... well, actually, we get more than our fair share! But it isn't often we get the thunder with it." He caught a chocolate chip from falling onto his lap. "I don't think it'll last very long, but I bet if you try real hard, you'll be able to ignore it. Or maybe even get used to it."

Joey shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "I hate 'em." He dipped his cookie in his glass of milk and held it there for five seconds, giving it proper time to soak up the goodness without becoming too mushy. "Was Grandma afraid of storms?"

"No, she sure wasn't," he answered. A softness came over his words as his mind wandered back to younger days. "Your Grandma wasn't afraid of anything. Not one single thing." She was a wonderful person and his best friend, and there hadn't been a day since she passed where he didn't think of her face. Living alone in a house full of memories was often hard, and more days than not he found himself fighting off the dreary loneliness that accompanies silence in big spaces. Finishing the cookie, he got up to his feet and seemed to be on his way back out of the room. "You try and get some sleep after the storm is over, and be sure to finish your milk." Joey looked so much like her; he had her eyes and smile and the certain way she'd look when she found something puzzling.

"Wait," Joey cried out, not wanting to be left alone again while the storm was going on. The light being left on might destroy any hidden shadow monsters, but it has little magic when it comes to working on storms. "I was thinking, maybe you could tell me a story or something."

"A story, eh?" the elderly man asked, trying not to chuckle. "And what kind of story would you like to hear?"

Grandpadidn't really need to ask him that question. There's only one story Joey ever asked to be told, and he'd heard it at least a hundred times. But he never seemed to get bored with it. And why should he? It was perhaps the greatest story never told. "You know," Joey smiled. He fluffed his pillows up, nice and big, and quickly dusted off whatever crumbs remained of the cookies they had devoured. With a grin plastered across his face, he snuggled up against the head of the bed. He could almost feel the coldness of the wall escaping through the pillows and pricking at his back. "The one about all the robots and what happened to them."

"Oh," Grandpa said, acting surprised. "That story..."

end chapter 1


	2. Same Old Song and Dance

Same Old Song And Dance

Deep within the Decepticon underwater base, Starscream and his fellow seeker, Thundercracker, were hard at work. It was a new day, and with that brought a new idea for domination of the Autobots. Long ago, the Decepticon had turned his back on his higher education and fully welcomed the military way of life. Yet, here he was, inside a science lab and loving every minute. It was a side Starscream hadn't been allowed to fully embrace in quite some time, that being his oft-forgotten love for science. Numbers and discoveries, properties and formulas; these were the things that long ago gave him purpose and pleasure.

Most of his time was now spent running around as Megatron's lackey, engaging in failed attack after failed attack. He was proud of his military expertise and was well respected by his peers for such, despite Megatron's habit of humiliating him in front of his troops. He was the best of both worlds, a devoted scientist and a respected warrior. Starscream was crazy, but he was also highly intelligent. Through his brash and somewhat ill conceived tantrums, the latter was easily forgotten. There was also the small matter of him attempting to replace Megatron as Decepticon Leader on a seemingly weekly basis.

"I don't think Megatron is going to approve of this," Thundercracker stated. "He doesn't exactly like you, you know?" Thundercracker enjoyed the never-ending confrontations between Starscream and Megatron. In times of boredom, it provided great entertainment. The only thing he enjoyed more in life was being able to listen to them go back and forth alongside Skywarp, his most trusted ally. The two of them had served together from the very start of the Great War, and had forged an impressive bond. Sadly, he wasn't around at the moment to provide any entertainment. "In fact, I'm pretty certain he hates your stinkin' guts."

Starscream looked up from his work and shot his fellow seeker a cold stare. "Megatron's opinion of me does not matter," he proclaimed. "Winning the war against the Autobots does! With this new weapon, we will be able to wipe out Optimus Prime and his comrades with relative ease. Then Earth will belong to me!" Starscream's voice grew loud, his words rich with intensity.

Thundercracker quickly corrected the Air Commander. "You mean _us_, don't you Starscream?"

"Shut up and keep working," he yelled. "I want this to be operational as soon as possible so we can show it to Megatron." Starscream returned his full attention to the data in front of him, and continued making last minute adjustments. "The sooner this weapon is online, the sooner we Decepticons can claim total victory over the Autobots!"

"I've heard that a few times before," he mumbled to himself. "Just out of random curiosity," Thundercracker added, a smirk clearly visible on his faceplate, "What are you going to do if Megatron doesn't see the importance of this weapon?"

"That's not going to happen," Starscream boldly stated. "Even one as slow and tiresome as Megatron will see the true value and worth of this device."

"_Right_," Thundercracker answered. "But what if he doesn't?"

"As the fleshlings would say," Starscream answered, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

end chapter 2


	3. Grumpy Old Bots

Grumpy Old 'Bots

It was an unusally warm spring day, nearly ten degrees above the temperature normally experienced in April. The sky was an alluring blue, with pockets of soft white clouds spread throughout as far as the eye could see. Aside from the extra heat, it was routine in every other respect for the Autobots that served inside the Earth-based headquarters known as The Ark. The ship had crashed into the side of a volcano millions of years ago, and had been there ever since. It was quite the sight, a spaceship halfway buried in the side of Mount Saint Hillary. Despite the impressive sounding designation of being a Restricted Area, it had become one of the most popular tourist attractions in the world. Still, aside from rare instances, only those determined to be authorized were ever able to set foot inside.

One of the busiest places inside The Ark was Wheeljack's laboratory. More often than not, he worked alone and kept odd hours. But on this particular day, he had a helper.

"This is a bad idea," Gears said flatly. His optics followed the numerous wires dangling from Wheeljacks latest invention. Sparks began to spit out from the base of the object, prompting Gears to retract his remark. "I take that back," he said. "This is a _horrible_ idea."

"It'll be fine," Wheeljack said, trying to calm his friend down. "Just push the button when I say to, and everything will be okay. Understand?" Wheeljack was a highly respected engineer, with a well-deserved reputation for being somewhat unique in his workings. Others viewed him as clumsy and a crackpot, but one who always had nothing except good intentions. He was extremely intelligent and absolutely loyal to the Autobot cause.

Gears shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. You're crazy, you realize that don't you?"

Wheeljack ignored the question and made the final adjustments needed before the initial testing. "There," he grunted as he tightened the last bolt into place. "On three... one-two-three!"

They stood in silence for several seconds, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. Nothing did. Gears shook his head and dropped the control box, letting it crash to the ground. "You need to get out more," he grumbled.

"I don't understand what went wrong," Wheeljack said in disbelief. As Gears walked away, Wheeljack picked up the control box and shook it, as if something had come loose. "Did you push the right button?" he yelled after Gears.

The minibot was grumpy and at times borderline hateful, but he wasn't stupid. "There's only one button to push!" Gears yelled back.

Wheeljack placed the box atop his working table and walked over to the object itself. He grabbed it and sat it next to the control box. With a laser scalpel, he began to remove and fuse certain wires in an attempt to correct whatever had gone wrong. A familiar voice startled him from behind. "How are things going?" It was Optimus Prime.

"I don't get it, Prime," Wheeljack said. "It should have worked. Everything had been checked and double-checked. But when Gears pushed the button, nothing happened."

Optimus could hear the disappointment in his friends tone. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Wheeljack." Prime paused for a moment, trying in vain to remember what it was Wheeljack was working on. With each new day came a new project, so it was nearly impossible to keep up with everything Wheeljack was involved with. He finally gave in and asked aloud. "What exactly are you trying to make?"

"I call it the Neo-Electronic Sphere Generator," Wheeljack replied. "It'll increase our shields by more than 300 percent... if it ever gets working."

Prime placed his hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "Just keep at it, old friend. You'll get it."

end chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again go out to Alaskan Olive for providing an extra set of eyes!**


	4. A 'Screamer By Any Other Name

A 'Screamer By Any Other Name

_Inside Decepticon Headquarters..._

Two large metal doors slid open, as Megatron entered the science lab where Starscream stood waiting. "Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Megatron!" the obviously annoyed Air Commander snapped.

Megatron brushed past his fellow Decepticon and began looking at Starscream's invention. "This had better be worth my time, Starscream."

Thundercracker watched on in silence. He recalled a conversation he'd overheard several days ago, one in which Starscream addressed a handful of Decepticons in a most peculiar manner. Thundercracker only stumbled upon the secret gathering by accident, as he was performing a routine security check and opted to change the order of his check-list. One of the attendees happened to be Skywarp, but his friend said little about what was discussed. He only implied that he had nothing to worry about, and that when _it_ went down, he'd be taken care of.

"Behold," Starscream began, "This is the key to our ultimate victory over the Autobots!" His fingers rested atop the laser barrel, as if he was a spokesman attempting to sell the latest model. "This device will generate enough energy to destroy anything within a four-hundred mile area!" A sense of accomplishment and pride filled his circuits.

Megatron quickly interjected. "The humans have weapons that cause damage on a much larger scale! How does your weapon differ from theirs?" The commander cast a stern look upon Starscream's form.

A smile came across Starscream's faceplate. "Because it's localized- there is no fall-out." He noticed Megatron's stance shift slightly, a sure sign of his interest in what he had heard. "No danger zone. It is target specific, Megatron... we point and aim, and it does the rest. Simply apply the proper programming and anybody... anyplace... is wiped out of existence." Starscream waved his hand over the device, anxiously awaiting whatever praise his captive audience was surely to give.

Megatron was still unsure of the weapon's potential. He had seen his fair share of super-weapons and fail-proof devices, only to watch them crumble before the day was through. There had to be a catch to this one as well. "What type of power source is needed to run your super weapon?"

From a slight distance, Thundercracker felt his humor circuits tingle. This was what he had been waiting for. _"This is gonna be good,"_ he thought.

"Neptonium," Starscream stated. "While I understand it is still in the process of being analyzed, early reports indicate-"

"Neptonium!" Megatron roared. "No chance, Starscream!" Neptonium was an unstable source of energy discovered deep underground on the planet Gogon. Upon first discovery, it had been proclaimed a miracle fuel. Shortly after it had been sampled, the test-subjects grew confused and weak, eventually losing even the strength needed to rise from a seated position. Their mental capacity was corrupted by the Neptonium they had ingested, sentencing the once strong-bodied beings to a life of darkness and silence. Its chemical make-up was very volatile, and rouge science groups had been rumored to be creating a warhead laced with it for military expansion. "This project is terminated as of this moment!"

Starscream remained calm despite being shouted at. _Could it be because he had grown so used to the treatment, or did he have another reason?_"I'm afraid that isn't true, Megatron." Across the room, now in a state of disbelief, Thundercracker felt a significant down-surge in energy. If he were human, he would have fainted.

"What did you say, Starscream?" Megatron asked, his fusion cannon begging for a reason to be activated.

Starscream walked over to a side panel on the wall behind him, and pressed the middle button. "This weapon is going to end this war whether you approve of it or not. I thought you might shoot this down, just like you always shoot down everything I come up with!" Starscream allowed himself to smile. "So I made sure I had a back-up plan in case something like this happened." It was at that very moment Thundercracker fully realized what that meeting had been about- the taking of command. "This time, Megatron, _you're_ the one who is being terminated!"

As though on cue, a horde of Decepticon warriors entered the room, called there by the side panel Starscream had just used. Megatron turned around and saw himself being surrounded by his comrades. "For too long, we have allowed you to lead us into defeat upon defeat," Starscream continued. "Your reign of nothingness ends today! I am taking over leadership of the Decepticons," he stated. He motioned for Soundwave and Motormaster to take their former leader away. "Lock him up," he ordered.

"This is mutiny!" Megatron screamed.

"NO!" Starscream yelled in return. "This is **redemption!**"

end of chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Again, my thanks to Alaskan Olive for helping me edit this chapter-- I really appreciate your help. And to all who have been reading the story so far, a mighty big Thanks to you too!**


	5. The First Falling Star

The First Falling Star

Megatron stood inside his holding cell, haunted by what Starscream had said to him earlier. _Redemption_. The humbled former leader began to pace back and forth, his optics peering down at the ground below him. His strong mechanical hands were clasped behind his back. "That fool doesn't realize what he's doing," he mumbled aloud. "Neptonium is the most dangerous element in the known universe!"

"Quiet down in there!" Motormaster shouted. "I may have to play babysitter, but nothing was said about me having to listen to you speak!"

"I'm curious," Megatron admitted, ignoring the request to be silent. "What lies did that moron come up with to convince you and the others to go along with his treachery? What outlandish promises did he make to you and your cronies?"

"It didn't take much," Motormaster replied with an arrogant tone. "We all just figured anything would be better than following you any longer." At one time, the commander of the Stunticons could have been considered one of Megatron's most loyal generals. That time, it would seem, had passed. "Even your lapdog Soundwave didn't object; of course he didn't really have much of a choice. He's loyal, but he isn't stupid. He'd have been a fool to have refused to go along with the plan." The words struck a painful chord in Megatron's soul, and Motormaster found a sick pleasure in observing the discomfort his commentary had caused. "To tell you the truth, I think he was glad to see you fall. Who knows? When it comes time to kill you, it might be him that pulls the switch!"

Megatron stopped dead in his tracks and approached the electric bars keeping him from freedom. "Your bravado amuses me, Motormaster. I wonder how loudly you would protest with my hands around your neck!"

Motormaster rose out from his chair and walked towards the prisoner. "Your threats don't frighten me, Megatron," he smiled. "You're a relic, and it makes my circuits tingle knowing that your days of leading the Decepticons down the losing path have come to an end."

"The only end that is approaching is that of your existence, once I get out of this pathetic holding cell!" Megatron screamed.

Motormaster erupted with laughter. "If the cell which holds you prisoner is pathetic, _mighty _Megatron, then what does that make you?" Motormaster never heard the reply, as seconds later a swift laser blast caught him from behind. The weapon that did the damage was unique, a modified concussion blaster gun belonging to one Decepticon in particular. Though it didn't knock him off-line, it stunned him long enough for the trigger-man to get off a second, more direct blast.

With Motormaster no longer a factor, the 'con holding the gun made his way over to the control panel, and switched off the electrical bars. Megatron walked out of the cell and grabbed his fusion cannon from the rack it had been placed upon. "Soundwave, my friend." The sound of metallic magnetic clasps snapping together could be heard as the deadly weapon was firmly reattached. "I knew you'd return and set me free. I knew _you'd_ never betray my trust."

"We must leave the base quickly," Soundwave informed him. "Starscream's hold on the other Decepticons is strong and cannot be broken. I am the only one not foolish enough to believe his hyperbole. To ensure our survival, we must relocate."

Megatron shook his head in agreement. While he hated hearing what Soundwave had reported, he also realized that his words were true. Leadership of the Decepticons was a prize he could not regain under the present conditions. But before they left, he had some unfinished business to attend to. He eagerly walked towards Motormaster's still body and bent down on one knee. The purple-toned warrior with a semi-truck alt-mode had started to regain his senses. The first image he saw was that of his former commander, with great anger radiating from his optics. The second image, which would also prove to be his last, was that of Megatron getting to his feet while smiling, as he aimed his fusion cannon towards him and fired.

The rest... was darkness.

end of Chapter 5


	6. Whose Banner Waves?

Whose Banner Waves?

Optimus Prime sat in his private quarters, going over recently collected data pertaining to the Decepticons. It was an activity he had enjoyed as long as he could recall, stretching back to his pre-leader days when he was known as Orion Pax. Others called him Optronix, a name he secretly never cared for. But those days were long forgotten. Now his days were filled reading reports on destroyed oil rigs... cities heavily damaged... the same old song and dance. "Some things never change," he sighed, ejecting the current data disk in favor of another one.

"Prime!" yelled a familiar voice. "I think I fixed it! The Neo-Electronic Sphere Generator is online!" Wheeljack stormed into Prime's quarters and stood before him. He tried not to draw any attention to the gem-laced statue he knocked to the ground upon entering. "Come and take a look for yourself!"

"Okay, Wheeljack," Prime smiled, happy to learn that the keepsake given to him from the British Prime Minister wasn't broken. "Calm down." He got to his feet and followed his mad scientist down the corridor to his workshop. In the back of his mind, he braced himself for another failure and searched for some soothing words of encouragement.

_Back at Decepticon Headquarters..._

The Stunticons are a feared merge-group of Decepticons known for their reckless ambition and fearless driving tactics. They are also known for having very little respect for their commander, the recently deactivated Motormaster. Wildrider, the crazed terrorist of the team, had enacted several ill-fated attempts to take command of the group for himself. If it hadn't been for the panic stricken actions of Breakdown, the maniacal Wildrider may have been successful. Breakdown, in full paranoia mode, began screaming that the nearby traffic lights were staring at him, mocking his intelligence and secretly plotting his downfall. Motormaster, who had been stationed a few yards away, overheard the commotion and went to investigate, bringing a premature end to Wildrider's hopes.

The remaining members of the team, the warriors known as Drag Strip and Dead End kept their disdain for their purple-faced commander a little more in check. Dragstrip was a mean-spirited and nasty being, even for a Decepticon. His ambition was not to take control of the Stunticons, but rather to make life hell for their leader. Often times, he would file false reports and relay bogus information in an attempt to get Megatron angered and combative. Seeing Motormaster on the receiving end of a beat down or verbal attack brought a sense of warmth and accomplishment to his pleasure sensors.

Dead End, on the other hand, may have been the closet thing to an ally and a willing subordinate Motormaster had. Despite not liking his commander or even harboring a shred of respect for him, Dead End still performed whatever duties were required. He was quite vain and fatalistic, and had long ago given up any desire to move upward through the Decepticon ranks. He knew they were all going to die eventually, so what did it matter who was in charge at the time they entered The Pit? Just so long as he looked good dying, he didn't care. So it came as no surprise at how little emotion the remaining Stunticons showed in regards to their fallen commander.

"Commander Starscream!" Dead End shouted, startling the newly self-appointed commander as he looked over recent data. "Megatron has escaped and Soundwave is missing!"

Dragstrip nudged Dead End out of his way and added, "And Motormaster is off-line!" Wildrider and Drag Strip anxiously waited for the order to depart and capture them. Not because they had slain Motormaster, but rather they simply wanted some action. The Stunticons were easily bored, and were always searching for reasons to 'engage' various opponents.

Starscream simply shrugged his shoulders. "That's too bad," he said. There was a calmness in his voice, one that had been missing for millions of years. "Megatron is no threat to me now... I say good riddance!" The remaining Stunticons were crushed when they weren't given the go-ahead to pursue the escapees, causing them to limp away unfulfilled. After watching them leave with all the drama of scolded children, Starscream then returned his attention to the super-weapon he had been working on. "The time has come to demonstrate the awesome power that this weapon is capable of."

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, back at The Ark..._

A small crowd of Autobots had gathered inside Wheeljack's lab. Word had spread quickly of his latest invention, and they were eager to see whether or not it would actually work. "This is a waste of time," Gears sighed. "Been there, done that... pushed the only button."

Prime stood just inside the doorway, as Wheeljack grabbed the control box and addressed his audience. "My fellow Autobots, if all goes as planned, when I push this button it will greatly increase the security of not only The Ark, but also that of the Autobot cause!"

Trailbreaker nudged Ironhide and whispered, "Do you think it'll work?" Ironhide didn't say anything, instead giving a quick smile in 'Breakers direction. A silent "I doubt it."

What happened next was the beginning of the end. Unknowingly, both Starscream and Wheeljack had been predestined to start the downfall of both factions... of their entire race. It had been written before time, and the two of them had played their cards perfectly.

At the exact same moment, both Wheeljack and Starscream pushed the proper button to activate their inventions. For a few seconds, everything seemed to be going along according to plan. Then, _it_ happened.

The energy generated from Wheeljack's Neo-Electronic Sphere Generator burst out and beyond the Ark's immediate area. It expanded to the point that it began to intertwine with the Neptonium used in Starscream's super-weapon. A faint boom, like distant thunder, was heard across the planet and a blinding light escaped from the noise.

Both Transformers assumed that their respective inventions had simply malfunctioned, unaware that they had just witnessed the dawning of a new age. For you see, unknown at that moment, a hole had been ripped in space and time. Past, present, and future would soon meet face to face.

* * *

_Once more, in the Ark..._

"I'm sorry, Wheeljack," Prime said, again sensing the disappointment in his friend's circuits. "Maybe if we try and compensate the over-all..." His voice was cut-off by the annoying roar of the Ark's alert systems. "Autobots, to your posts!" he announced.

Prime made his way to Tele-traan 1 and looked at its view-screen. "What's going on?" he asked. Before the computer could respond, he received his answer from his sworn enemy- who had managed to bypass the Ark's defenses and was standing before him, along with his sole comrade.

"Things are about to get interesting, Prime."

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled, aiming his laser-rifle in his direction. "I don't know what you and Soundwave are up to, but you made a big mistake in coming here!"

Megatron raised his arms in a slow manner, indicating he hadn't come there to fight. "We come to offer our help, Prime. We are not here seeking a confrontation."

"You? Help?" Optimus mocked, his gun remaining fixated on his target. "I don't think so."

As Megatron and Soundwave stood there motionless, Perceptor's voice came over the intercom system. There was a sense of disbelief in his tone. "Optimus Prime, please respond!" Perceptor was thought to be the most intelligent Autobot functioning, proudly serving his role as faction scientist with a zest for knowledge. Anytime his words were riddled with urgency, it usual meant trouble was fast approaching.

Prime was careful not to let the Decepticons out of his sights, but knew he needed to answer Perceptor's call. He walked over to a wall panel and hit the send button. "Prime here, what's the problem?"

A few seconds passed. "I've been intercepting numerous radio signals the last few minutes, ever since the explosion in Wheeljack's lab. Some are being sent by beings claiming to be Autobots and Decepticons." Perceptor's voice was near a whisper. "Others are identifying themselves as Maximals and Predacons. Wait, there's a lot of static coming through; I'm also hearing the term Vehicons, but much like the term Maximals, that name doesn't match anything in our database!"

"It could be a trap," Prime responded. "Analyze and locate the source of the transmissions." He looked for a sign from Soundwave or Megatron, something that would betray their claim of innocence and give him proof that they were in fact responsible for what was happening. He didn't fine one.

"That's not all," Perceptor interrupted while following the command to investigate the source of the transmission. Something else had suddenly grabbed his attention, and for the first time in a very long time, he had trouble finding the right words to describe what he saw. "I've picked up an image on our deep-space sensors; I'm in the process of patching it through to Tele-traan 1. I believe you need to see this for yourself."

A few seconds later, Prime's optics turned towards the view-screen yet again. What he saw was not possible, and yet, _they _were there in full glory. His gun slowly lowered to his side as shock filled his circuits. Megatron and Soundwave looked on in silence, as other Autobots began to surround Tele-traan 1. "What in the name of Primus?"

Perceptor had left his station and joined Optimus Prime and the others. As he walked through the entrance, he could feel the confusion in the air. A hint of fear hovered above them all. He spoke what the others either could not, or chose not, to say. **"Three... Cybertrons."**

end chapter 6


	7. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

_Thanks go out to Alaskan Olive for beta-ing this chapter! ((I think I've corrected all of the spacing issues))_

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

Starscream couldn't believe his optics. Everything had been inspected a dozen times. All the wires were connected, the circuits had been cleaned and the proper switches flipped. And yet, despite his latest super-weapon receiving a perfect bill of health, it now was nothing more than a melted heap of steel. Smoke rose from its crippled mass, as periodic sparks shot out and crashed to the ground. The few Decepticons who had actually gathered to witness the event quickly returned to their prior business. Starscream took one last long look at the failed weapon, and kicked it in disgust. "Nothing but junk!" he yelled. "If it was any other day, this would be enough to put me in a bad mood." Starscream began to make his way back inside the base. "But it isn't every day I become the new Decepticon commander!"

* * *

The brave and fearless Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, stared at the view screen in disbelief. In his storied life, he had seen countless incidents that defied explanation. But nothing compared to what he was witnessing at the moment; three distinct and verified images of their home-world of Cybertron. "That cannot be," he said to nobody in particular. He turned his attention towards Megatron, and again raised his weapon in his direction. "If you know something about what's happening here, Megatron, start talking!"

"I have no idea what's behind that madness," he stated, pointing at Tele-traan 1. "I've come to inform you that Starscream has taken over as leader of the Decepticons, and I..." Megatron's voice was overpowered by another barrage of sirens, signaling yet another reason for the Ark's alarm to sound. "Bah!" he snarled. "What now?"

Perceptor quickly made his way to the nearest long-range communications console. His smooth tone concealed the fact that he was actually one of the more nervous Autobots in the room. The world Perceptor lived in was one of science and logic, where every problem had an answer and each action led to a reaction. That world was being attacked by the impossible, testing Perceptor's faith in the science he dedicated his life to countless years ago. "Prime, there are several small and medium sized crafts requestingpermission to land; all ships have been identified as having Autobot or Autobot-like energy signatures."

Optimus looked around at his fellow companions and then took a long hard look at Megatron and Soundwave, both returning the look in silence. Prime lowered his weapon a final time, pausing for a brief moment before finally deciding Megatron was not behind the recent events. "Perceptor," he ordered, "Let them land."

_Inside Decepticon Headquarters..._

Starscream had longed for this day, and after what seemed an eternity, it had arrived. He now stood as the commander of the Decepticons, the most impressive race of warriors in the universe. He had ordered a gathering of his forces, to announce his intentions as their new leader, and to flaunt his newly gained power. As he made his way towards the center of the room, he could hear whispers coming from all directions, some he could make out as compliments; others he simply ignored. "My brave Decepticons," he started, "The time has come for us to take our rightful place as rulers of the universe!" His initial statement earned a loud chorus of cheers, filling him with a satisfaction he had never known while walking in Megatron's shadow. "With my great intelligence and raw power leading us, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots will crumble into dust! We will claim not only Earth and Cybertron, but every planet we deem worth taking!"

The room was suddenly flooded with the siren of their proximity alarm, indicating someone or something had entered into their perimeter. "What's the meaning of this?" Starscream yelled into crowd before him. Silently, he wondered if perhaps Megatron had returned for his revenge, but the thought was quickly forgotten when the green-plated Constructicon, Scavenger, informed him of the true reason for the siren.

"A handful of ships are landing," he reported from a small monitoring station located at the back of the meeting room. "Our sensors indicate some have Decepticons on board. Other readings are inconclusive, but aside from a few alterations, they share the same engineering." He paused, allowing himself a few seconds to receive more data. He backed away from the screen and looked beyond the gathered Decepticons, finding Starscream eager to hear more. "They've breached our defenses; they're coming in."

end Chapter 7


	8. All The King's Men

**The Story So Far:** _Starscream introduces his latest 'super-weapon' to Megatron, only to be told to terminate the project due to its unstable energy source. In an expected turn of events, Starscream denounces Megatron and assumes leadership of the Decepticons. Megatron is then taken to a holding cell, where he engages Motormaster in a battle of words. Soundwave, Megatron's only remaining ally, helps his overthrown commander escape. Before leaving, however, Megatron hands Motormaster his aft._

_Meanwhile, in the world of the Autobots, Wheeljack's latest experiment is initially met with failure. He continues working on it and finally believes it to be working properly. He arranges a gathering of friends to watch the reveal. At the same exact moment Wheeljack activates his device, many miles away Starscream performs his own demonstration using his 'super-weapon'._

_Both fail. But their combined energy signatures find a way to merge and create a rip in space and time. A stunned Optimus Prime is then visited by the recently outcast duo of Megatron and Soundwave, who were somehow able to overcome the Ark's security system. Before Megatron can explain to Optimus that Starscream has taken over command of the Decepticon Army, Perceptor contacts Prime with urgent news. Incoming transmissions from other beings claiming to be Transformers is followed by a visual image of three distinct Cybertrons. _

_Prime gives the order to allow the visitors to land. Meanwhile, Starscream's speech about the future of the Decepticon Empire is cut short when their sensors indicate several undisclosed ships were landing near their base of operations._

**All The King's Men**

"I can't believe this," Spike said with awe, looking over the massive gathering. "So many, there must be hundreds!" His longtime friend Chip Chase nodded in agreement. Transformers of all sizes and colors brought a sincere feeling of awe from the humans witnessing the event. "I don't know how this happened," Spike continued, "But I have a bad feeling that the Autobots aren't the only ones adding to their ranks."

Spike and Chip Chase had been friends for many years, and were among the first people on Earth to not only encounter the Transformers, but also in Spike's case, actually form a strong friendship with the Autobots. Bumblebee was like a brother to him, and he viewed Optimus Prime with the same level of respect he had for his own father. Both Spike and Chip had shared countless adventures with the Autobots. Chip, despite being confined to a wheelchair, never let his medical condition get in the way of lending a helping hand. Now, both stared out across the sea of mechanical beings and pondered whether or not the next adventure could be their last.

A lone Autobot, clearly one that had been active for a great many battles, had made his way behind them, and over heard their comments. "If that's true," Kup muttered aloud, "All we're missing is the return of a certain _Chaos Bringer_."

Spike and Chip turned and faced their new friend, then glanced at each other in wonder. "A certain what?" Chip asked.

"You don't want to know, lad," Kup replied. "You don't want to know."

* * *

As leader of the Autobots in an alternate universe, Fire Engine Prime shares many of the traits of the original Optimus Prime. Both wise and courageous, he shows great love and compassion for all creatures and has dedicated his life to defending the innocent. If there were one glaring difference between the two Autobots, it would be that this Prime had a more volatile temper. His anger against injustices has afforded him the distinction of having a legendary ferocity when it comes to righting certain wrongs. On his Earth, the main enemies of peace are the forces led by a dragon-like version of Megatron. The Megatron he has been sworn to battle is a six-changer, making him a most ruthless leader of the evil Predacons. Having an alt-mode of a fire engine has allowed him time to serve alongside the humans of his planet, giving both a chance to learn and grow from each other. Now, his optics scans those in front of him and he finds new faces. Despite being in a strange, new place, he realizes he is among allies.

* * *

The Beast Wars had ended. Optimus Primal and his crew of survivors were heading back to Cybertron victorious, with a defeated Megatron strapped to the top of their ship. Rhinox announced he was about to initiate the trans-warp drive. As he finished the sequence of commands and pushed the final button, a bright flash occurred and they found themselves in Earth's orbit. They had gone back in time and found themselves conversing with their ancestors. Not that long ago, they had stepped aboard the Ark on prehistoric Earth and prevented dinosaur-alt-mode Megatron from wiping them out of existence. Now all that they had accomplished seemingly didn't matter. One thing that puzzled him was the fact that he no longer sported his Transmetal form. He had reverted back to his original primate alt-mode, as had all others who once sported the improved bodies.

* * *

Fire Engine Prime caught himself staring at Optimus Primal and quickly corrected himself. There was a very special relationship between the two; one that Primal didn't even know existed. In that alternate universe, Optimus Primal served as a Spirit Guide to Fire Engine Prime. He shared his knowledge and defensive combat skills as a way to help do battle with the forces of evil. Here and now, the ghost was in actual form and it was hard not to be in a state of awe. While it was true that this Primal appeared in a different body, the bot behind the optics remained the same. A sturdy handshake and nod of the head was their formal introduction to each other.

Perceptor had given some thought to the image of seeing three Cybertrons. After running a few select tests and obtaining information from various beings, he had decided that each of the Cybertrons represented a different period in time. He identified one as Cybertron-Prime, meaning it served as his and his kinds home planet. Cybertron-Primal was announced as being the home planet to those who served in the Beast Wars. Oddly, that particular Cybertron was a mixture of both mechanical and organic makeup, causing some to think that particular Cybertron was actually a combination of two versions although time constraints did not allow further conjecture. And the third and final Cybertron that had been detected was classified as Cybertron-Alternate, as its binary material was slightly different from the other two, making it clearly belonging to Fire Engine Prime and his forces.

* * *

In a scene that resembled something out of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, ten mechanical beings sat in a circle and began to discuss recent events. Their early conversations shed some light on previous happenings that apparently resulted in this mass gathering. Each respective race, at the same exact moment, had initiated a certain power signature that shared the same dynamics.. As a result, the very structure of space and time had become compromised, and a rift was torn open. After nearly two hours of information sharing, all that was to be known had been disclosed.

"Interesting," Perceptor said. "But I am still puzzled by one thing. As great a number of us that have been gathered, it is still not all of our forces. There are certain soldiers not present, excluded for some unknown reason."

"I've noticed it among my ranks as well," Rhinox stated. "The one who calls himself X-Brawn said something similar where his Autobot comrades were concerned."

X-Brawn was caught a little off guard by being spoken for, seeing as how he was only four seats away from the Maximal. "Hey, partner," he called out. "I'm right here."

"Logic would indicate the Decepticons and Predacons have experienced a similar abscense in their forces," RiD Prowl added.

Optimus Prime let out a heavy sigh, a sign the burden he had been carrying since originally arriving on Earth had suddenly become much larger. "We can only hope," he stated. He excused himself from the meeting, deciding it be best to keep Megatron and Soundwave updated by his own hand. In a matter of minutes, the majority of the others had also left for different destinations. Only Perceptor, RiD Prowl, and Rhinox remained.

"It is rather curious, is it not?" Perceptor asked his fellow intellectuals.

"Yes," Rhinox replied. "It is."

They stared out and away, through the clear glass barriers that allowed them to gaze into the Central Meeting room. They looked out at the sea of machinery they called their friends and marveled at the number of beings present. For whatever reasons, they had been selected by some force of divine intervention to partake in a war. Why others were left unaccounted for was a question none had an answer to. What was to be the final outcome of such a battle? Would it finally bring an end to the seemingly endless conflict between factions? Or perhaps a final fate even darker and more hellish than imaginable? "This has been a most unusual day," RiD Prowl confessed, earning a small amount of laughs from the others.

end of chapter 8

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading! **I really appreciate the comments and the Favs/Alerts this story has gotten. **Major thanks to Alaskan Olive for once again helping me get this chapter ready for viewing**. Next two chapters will show more of the **Autobots/Maximals/etc**. getting to know each other, and we'll see how things are progressing with the **Decepticon/Predacon/etc**. interaction. The **Optimus Primal/Fire Engine Prime** relationship is based on the **Tech Spec** that Optimus Primal came with, as part of the **Robots In Disguise toyline**.


	9. A Darker Gathering

A Darker Gathering

Four beings of various colors and size marched to the front of the gathered crowd. Every Decepticon in the area watched in silence as they reached their destination. The four beings peered out across the room and quietly sized up their audience. They did so not out of hesitation, but rather out of greed, for they viewed all those before them as new pawns in their jointly coveted scheme for total domination. Newly self-appointed Decepticon leader Starscream, and his Lieutenants Skywarp and Thundercracker, stayed hidden within the pack. They watched on from the farthest stretch of the corridor, careful not to draw any attention to themselves.

The newcomers walked with great pride and it was obvious they were to be respected. Much as the Autobots had also done, these warriors who followed a darker path had attempted to understand what was happening. They were each leading their respective armies, continuing on as they did each cycle, when fate jumped in and redesigned their views on reality. No clear explanation was found, but they accepted their new situation and decided it best to work alongside each other in an attempt to perhaps finally annihilate those they classify as enemies. As is more often than not the case when several galaxy-sized egos are concerned, there was much debate on who the true leader of this evil alliance was. Each, it is certain, believed it to be himself.

"My name is Megatron, leader of the Predacons, and general in the Beast Wars." He paused for a moment, looking out at the gathered lot of confused faces, scanning for one being in particular. During the Beast Wars, he had an altercation with a infamous ghost of a historical traitor and was contemplating his sudden opportunity at revenge. Although the being in question didn't cause any long-term damage during their time together, he was a rather irritating nuisance not easily forgotten. The object of his affection, of course, was Starscream; sadly he was already out of sight, so he opted to continue addressing the crowd. "I recognize some of you from historical records, and am aware that until recently you served under another Megatron. Rest assured, the name is the only attribute we share." He heard a collective sigh among some of the Decepticons, no doubt putting to rest any fears of retribution from their ousted ex-commander. Again remembering history, he turned to his left and addressed perhaps the most insane Transformer to ever function. "No offense, Galvatron." The Galvatron he spoke to was in actuality the future form of their former leader; himself rescued from oblivion by the planet-sized monster known as Unicron and given a new, stronger body.

He continued talking to the crowd. "In case you didn't hear me, the Decepticon to my left is known as Galvatron. It would serve you well not to cross him." He then turned their attention to the Transformer on his right. "This warrior also goes by the name of Megatron. He is the leader of the Predacons," he noticed confusion in the crowd, and quickly added to his statement. "Different from your Predacons, yesss. Different from mine. There is no mention of him or his contemporaries in any historical data tracks; he is from an alternative universe."

Loud grumbling began to crop up amidst the crowd. _"How many Megatrons can there be? Alternative universe? Who are they trying to fool? This is some sort of Autobot trick!"_

BW Megatron continued talking, his voice quickly drowning out all others. "The somewhat diminutive Transformer directly in front of me is a survivor of the Machine Wars, and he too shares the name of Megatron." Of all the beings to have worn the name of Megatron throughout time itself, none were as uniquely designed for war as this one. Though he was smaller than any other Decepticon or Predacon commander ever created, he was the most efficient when it came to combat. He was, quite literally, made for war.

"Why should we listen to another word?" a lone voice called out. "This is lunacy! What's keeping us from tearing you all apart? Right where you stand!" The four warriors stared coldly out into the crowd, but were unable to find their out-spoken critic.

"If you wish to suffer a slow and painful death," RiD Megatron snarled, "Then proceed." The powerful leader of the alternate universe Predacons waited for an outbreak of stupidity, but none chose to die at that moment.

BW Megatron interjected. "Please excuse my fellow commander," he pleaded, irritated at momentarily losing the spotlight. "We have come here to enlist your aid, yesss? As we speak, our combined forces are awaiting word from us. They are outside and eager for battle. We would rather have you all as allies, but we are prepared to destroy you if need be." On most days that statement could have been considered a bluff, but not on this day. Outside the base was the largest gathering of power-hungry warriors ever assembled in Cybertronian history.

"Allies?" another voice called out. "Allies for what?"

"Why, for the annihilation of all those who would dare oppose us, of course." BW Megatron couldn't help but crack a smile; he had a definite knack for the dramatic.

From the shadows in the back of the room, Starscream had heard enough and whispered to his fellow seekers. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, I think it's time for us to leave." The three Decepticons proceeded to exit the base through an underground route. They were not noticed.

end of chapter 9

* * *

**A/N: Thanks yet again to Alaskan Olive for beta-reading this chapter! Next chapter will focus on more interaction with the Autobots and their new allies. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Animal Instincts

Animal Instincts

Optimus located Megatron and Soundwave in their holding cell, and dismissed the security guards posted to keep watch. "The initial meeting was uneventful," he confessed. "We still have basically no idea what is going on. Or, more importantly, _why _it's going on." He stood, straight and tall with optics locked on his sworn enemy and the last remaining loyalist standing behind him. "So help me, Primus," he stated. "If I find out you have had anything to do with this Megatron, I will..."

"You'll what?" Megatron shouted. "Lock me up? Throw away the key?" He sat down on the cold, hard slab sticking out from one of his cell walls. "Starscream has taken over command of the Decepticons. I have but one ally left, and we are both locked up in a cell belonging to our eternal enemies." Soundwave remained standing at his side. "Spare me your threats. I give you my word, I have nothing to do with this. Now, unless you've come to free me and my comrade, I wish you to leave us."

"Your word?" Optimus repeated with heavy doubt. "Your word has no value here!"

"Unfortunately for you, _old friend_, that's all I've left to give."

* * *

The close knit group of four stood shoulder to shoulder and tried not to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of 'bots before them. "Never seen anything like this before," stated Jawbreaker. He was Optimus Primal's close-combat specialist, and until recent events had feared he'd seen the last of Primal and his Axalon crew. "There must be at least two hundred of us," he added, silently trying to catch a glimpse of others he knew. "Where's Armordillo?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"You know," Cheetor began, "If there's this many 'bots here, I wonder how many 'cons are out there." His words trailed off as he pondered his own question. The usually enthusiastic cat-bot was uncharacteristically restrained.

"You notice anything different about our Autobot ancestors?" Rattrap asked, keeping his voice low and steady.

"What do you mean?" Cheetor asked, still attempting to understand everything that was happening.

"When we went saving their butts on the Ark, when Megs was trying to erase 'em from existence," the rodent remembered, "Weren't they, you know... _bigger_?"

Cheetor's optics widened after realizing that the massive difference in sizes between the Autobots and Maximals was no longer as obvious as it once was. "Yeah, he answered. "Yeah, they were!" He scanned the large crowd of familiar faces and complete strangers with a renewed interest. "Weird."

"You said it," Rattrap agreed.

"But how do we know it isn't _us _that changed?" Cheetor pondered. "Maybe they're _not_ smaller; maybe _we're_ bigger."

Rattrap looked down at his hands and arms, then shot a glance at his legs and turned his head so he could view his backside. "A definite possibility, pussycat."

Silverbolt quietly prayed his siren, Black Arachnia, was out of harm's way in this new, strange place. His thoughts of her became clouded when his optics fell upon a certain pink and white curvaceous soldier. A moment of admiration was quickly removed by his loyalty to the spider-bot. "My heart is weary," he sighed, silently reprimanding himself for his wandering optics. "I pray you are safe, wherever you are," he thought to himself.

The deep, constant thunder of conversation carried itself throughout the area. Some were laughing openly, finding it a welcome chance to unwind. Others, aware of the significance of such an unheard of gathering, were engaged in more philosophical discussions. For every smile and handshake, there were concerned looks and cautious agreements. "Primal and the others should be finished with their meeting shortly," Jawbreaker reasoned, not realizing the meeting had already ended without much resolved. "Hopefully, they'll be able to shed some light on things." Silverbolt nodded, anxious for whatever answers would come their way.

Cheetor turned towards Rattrap. "Bottom-line it for us, mouse-bot. What's your take on everything?" Jawbreaker and Silverbolt also turned and faced Rattrap, curious as to what he had to offer.

"Different day, same story," Rattrap muttered. The Maximal spy was one of the more pessimistic beings at the gathering. In his view of things, the cup of milk wasn't just half-empty; it was also sour. But that was part of his charm. As he raised both of his arms, he cocked his head at an angle. Shaking his head left to right, he let his arms drop back down, resting at his sides. "We're all gonna die."

* * *

In another crowded part of the Ark, an Autobot from Fire Engine Prime's alternate reality, known as Sideburn, was about to have a brief moment of embarrassment. He had an unnatural affection and some would argue an unhealthy infatuation with red sport cars. In his own time-line, his manic desire for the cherry-colored automobiles had caused much stress in the life of a dark haired woman named Kelly. In his new surroundings, he spotted a most beautiful specimen from behind; the ruby-red on its form peaking Sideburn's interest tremendously. "You are the most beautiful sports car I've ever seen," he complimented as memories of whats-her-name and her car-of-the-week faded. "How about you and me hitting the open road when this mess clears up?"

The object of his longing calmly turned to face him. "Sorry, brother," Sideswipe stated firmly, "You're not my type."

end of Chapter 10


	11. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before The Storm

At the behest of Fire Engine Prime, another meeting was called to order. It felt as though a thousand ideas had been discussed, and a thousand ideas had been shot down. Optimus Prime sat in silence, listening to the others debate various tactics and hoping one would shine above the others. But in each case, it was ultimately rejected and often for the same reason; the welfare of the human population. It seemed that this meeting would suffer the same fate as the one prior. "It would seem our situation is without a clear resolve," G1 Prowl stated. Always one to use clear and precise logic, he had proved himself to be one of the most indispensable members of the earth based Autobots. "Clearly, we must react to what's happening, and react quickly; but we cannot do so without endangering the humans."

"True," RiD Prowl concurred. "We must protect the innocent, and that protocol limits our courses of action." RiD Prowl shared many of the same characteristics found in his G1 namesake. Both had police cars for their alt-modes and both relied heavily on logical thinking. If there was a noticeable difference between the two it was the fact that RiD Prowl had no hesitations using his fists if the situation called for it. The other Prowl, though far from being a coward, preferred words over action almost to a fault.

Megatron, somewhat pleased to be free from his holding cell, shot a look of disgust at Soundwave. It was a very obvious yet silent 'you've got to be kidding me'. To his credit, Soundwave remained still, but a hint of laughter, if one paid close enough attention, would've been noticed. The recently removed from power Decepticon leader leaned in over the table. "This is a waste of time," he barked. "We must act now!"

Rodimus Prime, the Autobot commander from a future time, lunged from his seat, forcing G1 Ultra Magnus to physically restrain him. "Easy, Rodimus," Magnus cautioned. "This isn't the time nor place."

An evil sneer came across Megatron's face. He was slightly amused by this Autobot. Such open disgust and rage was rarely displayed by one wearing an Autobot symbol. Despite having never encountered him before, the powerful Decepticon felt as though he himself would go on to play a distinct role in his life. "My, you're quite the _hot rod_, aren't you?"

"Enough, Megatron!" Optimus Prime interjected. "We will take no action until we come up with a plan..."

"...To minimize the damage to Earth," Megatron interrupted. "Spare me your heroics, Prime," he demanded. "We don't have time for this!" He tried in vain to calm his tone. "I despise this planet, Optimus."

"We've noticed," X-Brawn stated. The southern-accented warrior wasn't big on speeches and fancied himself as a bot of few words. "Now shut up." Fire Engine Prime raised his hand in an attempt to settle his fellow Autobot down.

Megatron let out a ferocious roar. "Let me finish! I despise this planet. I loathe the humans... if so much hate is contained by one Decepticon," his words stung at his present audience, "Imagine the havoc about to be unleashed by hundreds!"

Optimus Primal reluctantly sided with the chrome-plated warrior. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Megatron." It felt odd calling him that, the same name as his sworn rival in the Beast Wars. Though they shared a common title, Primal felt this particular Megatron was slightly less tyrannical. "I believe the luxury of a well thought out plan isn't feasible. We must ready ourselves for a pre-emptive strike."

"And what of the humans?" RiD Prowl demanded to know. No one offered up an answer. Not because nobody in the room knew what the answer was, but rather because nobody wanted to say it aloud. There was going to be wide-scale damage and loss of life; both robotic and human. Nothing could be done to prevent the approaching carnage from happening.

Megatron stood and turned toward RiD Prowl. He put into words what the others were thinking but couldn't bring themselves to say. "Pray they don't get in our way."

* * *

_Back at Decepticon headquarters..._

"How many soldiers do you have with you?" Astrotrain asked, a question he was sure all others were thinking. Astrotrain was a very special Transformer, classified as a Triple-Changer. Most Autobots and Decepticons had two modes, those being robot and an alternate mode. As the name implies, however, Triple-Changers have three total forms they can take. In Astrotrain's case, he could change from robot to space shuttle to train almost instantaneously. In his line of work, that being military transport, it was a much needed advantage.

RiD Megatron was growing tired of the outcries. "More than enough to handle the likes of you!" The dragon-like Predacon leader was growing tired of inaction. His eternal goal was to conquer the Earth and he saw this as his greatest opportunity to accomplish that feat. It mattered not that it was a different Earth than he was used to.

"What is your decision, Decepticons?" BW Megatron asked. "Are you friend or foe?" Not a single voice called out against the proposed union. "Excellent," he concluded. He instructed MW Megatron to show the soldiers from outside into the base. As they waited to be joined by the other warriors, Galvatron scanned the crowd, trying to locate a particular traitor and sworn enemy. Sadly, Starscream had departed moments earlier, and Galvatron's search went unfulfilled.

A collective groan of disgust escaped from the Constructicons, the greatest engineers to ever wear the Decepticon insignia. They watched as walls were destroyed and doors dismantled to accommodate the increase in numbers. "No respect for established beauty," Scrapper snapped. "Wonder how they'd appreciate us making adjustments to their structures?"

Mixmaster and Scavenger wanted to lash out at the intruders, to literally rip their limbs off from their body and beat them back outside with their own arms and legs. The brutish Bonecrusher was all for it, as was Long Haul. "They've destroyed in seconds what it took us Constructicons months to build!" Only Hook remained calm and cool; he figured he'd have an opportunity for revenge in due time.

"Now," BW Megatron started, "Take a look around you and see how your ranks have grown! You are the greatest collection of soldiers ever assembled, yesss! This is the birth of the Empire written about in prophecy!"

"Glory to the Empire, glory to our destiny!" The cry belonged to one of BW Megatron's most loyal warriors, Inferno. His alt-mode was that of a larger-than-normal red fire ant, and he was one of the most respected infantry commanders involved in the Beast Wars.

"Nothing can stand in our way," BW Megatron continued. "The Autobots and Maximals will not survive the carnage we as a whole are prepared to unleash."

Inferno raised his fist high into the air. "Yes, my queen!" BW Megatron lowered his head in embarrassment. He hated it when Inferno called him that; of all the moments, in the midst of his pride-inducing speech.

Laughter erupted from the crowd. Fingers were being pointed in Inferno's direction, and soon they began mocking his sincerity by calling out to BW Megatron themselves. "My queen, my queen! He's a fem-bot at heart!" Nothing could be further from the truth. Inferno was one of the greatest soldiers ever brought online. His loyalty was unmatched, which was the primary reason BW Megatron tolerated his unique way of addressing him. To Inferno, it was a sign of utmost respect.

The laughter grew louder, and finally Galvatron could control his rage no longer. "Enough!" he roared, aiming his fusion cannon towards the disrespectful crowd. A buildup of power escaped his barrel, sending a tremendous blast of energy out into the gathering. The laughter turned to panic as they tried to survive the unexpected firing. Three weren't lucky enough, or fast enough, to escape the blast. The crumpled and burning bodies of Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell lay twitching on the ground. The Insecticon trio was now one with the Void. "We're finished here," he barked. "Decepticons, Predacons... let the havoc commence!"

RiD Megatron agreed with his emotionally challenged comrade, and was in the first group of departing soldiers. Where they were headed was simple; wherever they wanted to go. BW Megatron shot a glance down at his smaller namesake. "He has a way with words, yesss."

End of chapter 11


	12. Magnus Knows Best

Magnus Knows Best

_Inside the Ark..._

Optimus Prime sat and quietly accepted the fact that his long time nemesis was correct. "Very well," he sighed. "Prowl, X-Brawn, Rhinox, you and Ultra Magnus ready the troops for battle." Ultra Magnus nodded and turned towards Rodimus Prime. He paused, respectfully awaiting his commander's okay. Once it was given, they quickly exited the room. As they headed out, X-Brawn and Rhinox were heard comparing defensive strategies.

A frantic Perceptor burst into the meeting room. "Optimus!" he shouted, drawing plenty of attention from those in front of him. A collective "What?" forced him to single out the Prime he was seeking. "Combined Decepticon, Predacon, and Vehicon activity has been detected; they're everywhere!"

"So much for the pre-emptive strike," G1 Optimus Prime answered.

The remaining Transformers got to their feet and went their separate ways. Rodimus stayed behind and glared at Megatron, who had just dismissed Soundwave. "You have no idea how badly I want to blow you away."

Megatron held his ground, and clinched his fists in a display of annoyance. "Perhaps one day we'll have an opportunity to test our skills."

* * *

The Ark was filled with activity, as the combined forces began to form battle plans and set them in motion. While numerous commanders met with their respective soldiers and attempted to finalize mission rosters, in a dark and empty chamber stood two legendary Autobots.

The scene kept playing over and over. A scene not only burned into the memory of Rodimus Prime, but one that is well documented in future history chronicles. One day that forever changed the scope of the Great War. A young and over-zealous Autobot getting in between a brawl of two legends. His actions cost Optimus Prime his life and took away his own youth.

"He was right there, Ultra Magnus," Rodimus said, referring to the meeting held earlier in the day. "I would've had a clear shot, dead center."

Ultra Magnus understood the rage inside his friend. He had been and would always continue to be Rodimus Prime's closet confidant. In a way, Magnus took on a sort of father-like role, a trusted mentor always willing to listen and offer advice. "I realize you blame yourself for the future death of Optimus Prime. But with everything as tangled and distorted as it is, you taking Megatron off-line could make it much worse."

Rodimus had often fantasized about all that would be different had he not gotten involved in that one particular fight. Optimus Prime would survive and continue on as Autobot commander, while he himself would continue on as the free-spirited Hot Rod. Megatron would have been destroyed. No Megatron, Rodimus thought, no reformatting into Galvatron. Without Galvatron, a future peace could be attainable. But Rodimus realized he was dwelling on his time-line. A time-line yet to happen, a time-line that at the moment didn't exist. Perhaps even a time-line they would never return to. "Just because I know I shouldn't do it," Rodimus replied, "Doesn't make the urge to do it any weaker."

"You're not alone in your desire to destroy him, Rodimus," he answered. "Imagine how Kup feels, each time he looks at his old friend Ironhide. He wants nothing more than to tell him about the way he's going to die, but deep down he knows it best to remain silent. Or imagine how badly Springer wants to warn Wheeljack, one of the few Autobots he ever truly bonded with, of the carnage that waits for him in the Battle of Autobot City? But they say nothing, because that is how it must be. I realize that your hunger for revenge is greater than others; that your reasoning for action is more sound." Magnus paused before finishing. "But being able to withstand such urges is what separates followers from leaders," he stated. "And you, my friend, are a true leader."

Rodimus appreciated the kind words. "If it was you instead of me? What would you do? Would you have taken the shot?"

Ultra Magnus paused before answering, searching for the right words. In the end, he went with the truth. "I'd like to say I wouldn't do it. That I would rise up and take the high road and not give in."

Rodimus could sense some hesitation from the fearless soldier. "But?"

"But," Ultra Magnus confessed, "It'd be damn hard _not_ to."

end of chapter 12

* * *

**Thanks again to Alaskan Olive for beta-ing this chapter, and for everyone who's been following the story so far!**


	13. One Final Easy Moment

One Final Easy Moment

Communications officer Blaster stood just outside the Ark, and watched as the first wave of Autobot/Maximal forces departed to intercept the combined Decepticon/Predacon threat. In all his years serving the Autobot cause, he had never experienced the level of fear and anxiety that he was feeling now. During all his previous battles, both on Earth and abroad, he always knew there would be another day. He knew that no matter how dark the outcome seemed, there would be light before it was all said and done. But something told him this was different, something deep inside his being whispered that perhaps this was the final day. More importantly, perhaps this was _his_ final day.

His optics noticed nearby tree branches swaying back and forth, an indication of what his human friends referred to as a slight breeze. His attention drifted and settled on past exploits. Listening to earth music alongside fellow hell-raiser Jazz... helping improve the Ark's communications systems while trying to prevent Cliffjumper and Mirage from taking each other off-line...remembering the very first time he watched a lunar eclipse from Earth's soil. A smile rolled across his face as the happy memories warmed his soul.

The roar of a nearby transport shuttle's engines brought his trip down memory lane to an abrupt end. Seconds later, upon hearing his name being called, he slowly made his way towards his selected team. "Time to rock-n-roll!" he shouted.

* * *

Fire Engine Prime listened as Optimus Prime selected engineers Huffer and Wheeljack, along with the always-impressive Perceptor to stay behind at the Ark and serve as the science team. It had been decided that a handful of Autobots would remain at the base and attempt to correct the damage done in regards to the tear in time and space. If the initial attacks on the Decepticon/Predacon forces weren't successful, this gave them a second chance at victory. What, exactly, they were hoping to accomplish wasn't easily defined. Perhaps by finding some way to "reseal" time they could restore order to the various realities. After watching Optimus Primal offer the services of his trusted gadget-bot, Rhinox, Fire Engine Prime chimed in with who he felt would be a worthy addition. "I would like to volunteer Grimlock to round out the squad."

Optimus Prime stood in slight disbelief. "Grimlock? Assisting on a science mission?" The image of the Dinobot leader working around hazardous liquids with the fate of their race possibly in his hands didn't do much for Prime's nerves. "I don't think he's... right... for this sort of assignment."

Laughter escaped from Fire Engine Prime, as he realized the case of mistaken identity. "My apologies," he chuckled. "I should have clarified _which _Grimlock I was talking about." The large Autobot in question, whose alt-mode was a harmless looking backhoe, stepped forward awaiting the final okay. "He's one of my most intelligent soldiers." Indeed, the members of Build Team often looked to Grimlock for advice when hot-headed team leader Wedge acted irrationally.

Optimus Prime appreciated the gesture, but felt the team of four already selected would be sufficient. There was also another reason he chose not to accept Fire Engine Prime's offer. "I'm sure he is," Optimus complimented. "But I feel he would be of greater use on the battle-fields, alongside his Build Team members. I'm certain we'll need the power of Landfill before this day is over." Landfill was the combined form of all Build Team members, putting him at roughly the same height as the feared Constructicon combiner, Devastator. "The best equalizer for a giant, is to have a giant of your own!"

After thinking it over briefly, Fire Engine Prime agreed. "I see your point." If his feelings were hurt by the refusal, he did a great job of not showing it. "Well, now that we've selected the science team, I suggest we join our teammates and stake our claim in this fight."

Optimus Prime began his transformation process. "Autobots," he shouted, then quickly adding " _And Maximals_... transform and roll out!"

end of chapter 13

**

* * *

****A/N: Starting next chapter, the war is on...**


	14. Let The Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

_A few hours later... __  
__Twenty miles outside Caracas, capital of Venezuela..._

He was one of the biggest Transformers ever created and very possibly the most sadistic. His name was Scorponok and he proudly wore the rank of Commander. At one point he led an army of Headmasters, robots that had been binary-bonded to the inhabitants of planet Nebulon. In particular, he was joined by Lord Zarak, the leader of an evil sect of Nebulans intent on planet wide domination. The relationship soured, for reasons both mechanical and personal, and the entire Headmasters process was done away with. Lord Zarak's whereabouts, along with the rest of those who participated in the experiments, were unknown.

The Commander wasn't sure how he ended up at his present location. One moment he was preparing to investigate a possible leak in his intelligence cabinet, and the next moment he and several of his top warriors were in the presence of others wearing a familiar insignia and sharing certain philosophies. Now, he stood waiting for what was to come and fumed at the fact he shared his name and rank with a much smaller, far less intelligent commander of the Beast Wars. Adding to his frustration were the assigned members of his attack force. He was denied access to his personal selections and instead granted usage of, in his opinion, somewhat less desirable soldiers.

"This is an insult," Scorponok muttered to himself. "Scorponok, the greatest commander to ever function, reduced to this." His optics fell upon the soldiers he had been entrusted to lead. The military vehicle combiner unit known as the Combaticons, and their alternate universe counter-parts, the (RiD) Decepticons. Despite being two of the most effective fighting forces available, he despised their war-hungry closed-mindedness.

"Barbarians," he coldly stated. "No style, no substance. Just destroy-destroy-destroy!" He checked to make sure they were in their proper positions, and then commented on the one remaining member of his team. "And that creature," he thought to himself. He was referring to Injector, a veteran of the Beast Wars who was half lionfish, half hornet, and wholly repulsive. "An abomination. Primus apparently has a wicked sense of humor."

Scorponok was quickly silenced as his sensors picked up the incoming Autobots. He stood in relative open view of his enemies, partly because his size made it difficult to hide, and also because he was the bait. The plan was to lure them in close, giving them a false sense of being in control, and then his troops would emerge from their hiding spots and surround them. He counted a squad of five, but only recognized two. One was minibot Warpath, a compact tank warrior, and the other being tough as steel Trailbreaker. In time, the identities of the remaining Autobots would be revealed to be the trio of Sideburn, Prowl, and X-Brawn; also known as the Autobot Brothers. They shared the same reality as Mega-Octane and the other RiD Decepticons. "This is going to be too easy," he chuckled to himself.

_

* * *

_

_White Sands, New Mexico_

A combined Autobot/Maximal unit had been searching the area for several minutes. Leading this particular group was Springer, a warrior with incredible skill in aerial defense. His team consisted of Armordillo, a soldier from the Beast Wars who specialized in desert combat... Geckobot, an aerial combat specialist from the future and a Vehicon's worst nightmare... Sandstorm, a modified version of Springer's triple-changer partner and participant in the Machine Wars... and the duo of Twin Twist and Top Spin, also known as the Jumpstarters, due to their quick and smooth transformations.

"Well, where are they?" Geckobot asked. "According to my readings, the bad guys should be directly in front of us."

Top Spin nudged his partner Twin Twist, and threw up his arms in a 'what now?' gesture. Twin Twist returned the movement. "I'm no Prime," Top Spin muttered, "But I don't see anyone. Perhaps your device isn't working properly."

Somewhat offended, Geckobot was quick to respond. "My device is functioning perfectly."

"It doesn't make any sense," MW Sandstorm said. He looked out across the landscape in disbelief. "We're in the middle of a desert, there are no places to hide. Your device is incorrect," he finished, shooting a stern look in Geckobot's direction.

Team leader Springer agreed with the others and decided to inform The Ark of their findings... namely, nothing. "Armordillo," he began, "Radio Optimus Prime and inform them of our situation. Request our new directive and..."

His voice was silenced by a wave of Geckobot's arm. Nobody moved, nobody said another word. In the span of mere seconds, Geckobot realized that his readings were, indeed, accurate. "I should have realized," he said, almost sounding apologetic.

"Realized what?" Springer yelled, quickly reaching for his weapon. The way Geckobot stood there, seemingly giving up any chance of survival before the actual battle began, filled the others with sudden fear. "What's going on soldier?" Springer shouted. "What is it?"

Geckobot stared at his location device, praying that perhaps his instinct was wrong. But he knew that not to be the case. "They're beneath us," he said. "Hidden within the sand itself!"

"Now!" an unseen voice ordered, "Attack! Let none stand before you!" Springer recognized the voice. It belonged to fellow Triplechanger, Blitzwing, one of the most ruthless Decepticons he had ever encountered. Emerging from the desert grains, a fighting force of sheer brutality surrounded the Autobot squad. Skyshadow and Quickstrike, two of the most feared Predacons involved in the Beast Wars, charged at their targets while the trio of Gas Skunk, Slapper, and Dark Scream chose to shoot from a modest distance. Strika, an all-terrain combat specialist serving in the Vehicon army, joined Blitzwing in the air. In unison, they began sending streams of lasers crashing down on those below them.

The battle had begun.

end of chapter 14


	15. Slaughter In The Swamp

Slaughter in the Swamp

_Honey Island Swamp, Louisiana, 45 minutes from New Orleans_

"Me, Grimlock think we wasting time." The commander of the Dinobots was less than thrilled about having to make his way through the thick muck they found themselves in. If he had his choice of locale, the Dinobots and their Beast War comrade, Dinobot, would be... well, anywhere but where they were. "Decepticons not here."

Dinobot led the charge forward, his senses alert and optics scanning for any clues as to where the enemy may be hiding. "Optimus Primal dispatched us in this area," he stated. "He would not have done so without a reason." A loud crash was heard from behind, a result of Sludge's massive body not clearing one of the countless trees that were in their path. "Must you remain as that abysmal creature? Why don't you transform to robot mode?" Sludge looked at him for a moment then resumed walking. "When we return to headquarters, you need to access the data-tracks and research the word 'stealth'."

Swoop returned from the air and transformed upon landing. "Me, Swoop, no see nothing." Grimlock stopped and turned towards the rest of his team. Slag and Snarl paused and awaited whatever order Grimlock was about to make.

"Maybe monkey-Prime wrong, maybe he make mistake by sending us here," he said. Grimlock was about to call out to Dinobot and suggest they resume the search in a different area, when he noticed their companion had stopped dead in his tracks and was perfectly still. Grimlock stared in the same direction, trying in vain to see what he saw. His optics picked up nothing but swamp. "Why you stop? What is it?"

Dinobot let out a controlled growl as the grip on his sword tightened. "There's something over there," he said, pointing with his other hand. "Those trees aren't real," he explained. "There's an odor coming from them, one that is not natural." He took a step forward, then another, and another; and again stopped. "Predacons!" he exclaimed. Dinobot lit up the area with his powerful eye-lasers, and learned that his instincts had been correct. The blast of random firepower had claimed the life of Antagony, a female Predacon who could project holograms for a limited duration. She had also, over the course of the Beast Wars, claimed countless Maximal lives with her knowledge and use of chemical weapons. If there was a regret on behalf of Dinobot for her unexpected death, it was that it happened too quickly. With her no longer functioning, her holograms crackled and faded away, revealing the Decepticon/Predacon force that had been detected in the area.

Grimlock and the other Dinobots now stood shoulder to shoulder with their Beast Wars namesake, and locked optics with their opponents. Before them stood not only the team known as the Terrorcons, but also Vice Grip, one of BW Megatron's most dependable troops. And just for good measure, the original Predacons, with group commander Razorclaw in the lead, rounded out the gathering. Needless to say, the good guys were out numbered. "Me, Swoop, see them now."

* * *

_Inside the Ark..._

Sporadic bleeps of sound filled Wheeljack's laboratory. Odd patterns of light danced across various computer screens. Their seemingly random sequences disguised an actual proper order of their self-diagnosis program. It was easy for those unfamiliar with the laboratory computers to get lost in their contained explosions of color. But for the trained eyes of Autobot allies Chip Chase and Spike Witwicky, the inviting urge to sit and stare lost its appeal years ago. They knew exactly what they were looking at, and it troubled them both. "Seems the Ark's initial warning alarm is off-line," Chip announced to those in the room. He turned to Spike and continued, "Good thing Red Alert isn't here. He'd be a nervous wreck if he knew the security system wasn't activated."

Red Alert served as the Autobot's security adviser on a routine day. This day, however, was far from routine and the always attentive and often edgy Autobot was miles away from The Ark. He was no doubt engaged in some intense combat alongside his fellow protectors; trying in vain to understand exactly how things had arrived to the point they were at and to prevent them from getting even worse.

"I know," Spike agreed. "But with everything that's happened today, I'd be willing to bet he's a nervous wreck anyway." He began to enter a string of command codes, in the hopes of redirecting the power flow of all secondary radar locations. "And who could blame him? Everyone is on edge, and with good reason."

Behind the humans, the only other beings currently in The Ark continued running tests and analyzing data. It was their mission to come up with a device to repair the damage done to the space and time continuum. To come up with a way to set things right and reintroduce the natural order of things. It was a mission Wheeljack, Perceptor, Huffer, and Rhinox took very seriously. They knew, without it ever having been said, that if they failed there would not be a second chance.

Perhaps the most striking difference between this and any other day was the behavior of construction engineer Huffer. Much like his comrade Gears, Huffer was anti-social, quick to condemn any and all projects, and was very vocal about his unhappiness being on Earth and longing to return to Cybertron. The Huffer that now worked side by side with the other scientific minds in the room was far removed from his former self. In this dire situation, it was his strengths that were being emphasized. His superior mathematical and geometrical abilities were just as impressive if not more so than Rhinox, Wheeljack, and even Perceptor. He was known to openly complain that something couldn't be built and then find a way to build it anyway. He silently offered a prayer to Primus, hoping to be able to pull it off one last time.

end of chapter 15


	16. We Built This City

We Built This City

_Egypt..._

With the majestic Pyramids in the background, two forces of sworn adversaries struggled in mortal combat. The Maximal known as JawBreaker, a close-combat specialist, wrestled with his Predacon opponent, Retrax, a disturbed warrior who specialized in desert demolitions. "Looks like it's you and me, ugly!" JawBreaker shouted at his unattractive opponent. He activated his magnetic field generator, located between his shoulders, and began drawing Retrax towards his deadly spinning deltoid blade. "Good for me, bad for you!"

"Why take the slow approach, Maximal?" Retrax snorted while fighting to remain fixated a few meters away. "Let me speed things up a bit!" He tucked his body into a ball and began speeding towards JawBreaker with the intent of sudden impact. The act caught JawBreaker off guard, and sent him crashing to the ground.

Autobot communications officer, Blaster, traded blows with an unfamiliar Vehicon, Blast Charge, who was a superb soldier no matter the location of the fight. The Vehicon had a definite advantage in strength, and easily tossed the larger Autobot around. Never one to back down, Blaster kept looking for a proper opening to attempt a comeback.

But perhaps the most intense battle was being waged by two sub-groups of different realities. The Constructicons, possibly the most legendary combiner unit ever brought online, unloaded their firepower against the Build Team, a well-rounded collection of Autobots from an alternate universe.

Collectively known as the Build Team, the four Autobots serving under Fire Engine Prime were led by a reckless yet protective being known as Wedge. Seasoned veterans Grimlock and Hightower stuck close to their eager commander, trying as always to ensure his survival. The final member of Build Team, Heavy Load, was the backbone of the team. He had incredibly thick armor and had been declared the strongest Autobot on the team. Aside from having virtually no fears, Heavy Load was also the most skilled martial artist to have a dump truck for an alt-mode!

"You're outnumbered, Autobots," Scrapper yelled, "Make it easy on yourselves and give it up!" He lunged at Build Team member Wedge, knocking him down hard to the sand covered ground. His hands reached down and wrapped around Wedge's neck, squeezing with all his might. A few more seconds, and Wedge's cerebral circuits would have been damaged beyond repair. The only thing that saved him was a well-timed laser blast from fellow teammate Hightower. Scrapper released his hold on the young Autobot and redirected his attention. "You're going to die, and deep down you know it!" Constructicons Hook and Bonecrusher ran and tackled Hightower, knocking his weapon from his hand upon impact. Scavenger, Long Haul, and Mixmaster traded blows with the other two Build Team members, Heavy Load and Grimlock.

The Constructicons were comprised of six devious, intelligent, and under-handed warriors that took pride in their talents and frowned upon failure of any sort. Each had an established role in building various projects, from space-bridges to energy plants. Their most impressive feat occurred each and every time they formed the walking tower of doom known as Devastator. "They don't seem so tough to me," Heavy Load shouted after connecting with a strong thrust kick to the side of Mixmaster's head. "I think these guys are heavily overrated!"

A few hundred meters away, it appeared JawBreaker had gotten the edge over Retrax and was ready to end it. Moments before his spinning deltoid sword sent the Predacon into the void, JawBreaker's attention was diverted as he turned to witness commotion coming from the two sub-groups. Seeing an opportunity arise, the nearly defeated Retrax got to his feet and tossed the Maximal a short distance away. At that moment, Blast Charge had managed to down Blaster temporarily and noticed JawBreaker in the distance. The Vehicon launched a plasma ultra rocket, his target being the aggressive Maximal. It was a direct hit that served two purposes; one being it saved Retrax's life, the other being it ended JawBreaker's.

A fit of rage overtook Blaster, and he quickly resumed his one on one battle with Blast Charge. But with Retrax now without an immediate opponent, he joined in on the battle and Blaster found himself on the losing end. "You have a lot of fight in you, Autobot," Retrax mocked. "Too bad it isn't going to do you any good." A hard punch to Blaster's head sent him reeling backwards, staggering until he lost his balance and fell.

"You haven't won yet!" Blaster cried out. As he tried to regain his strength, Retrax and Blast Charge each approached him and grabbed an arm. They held him in place, and forced him to watch from the sidelines.

"Really?" Blast Charge laughed, "Can you be so sure?" As the Predacon and Vehicon continued to chuckle, Blaster's optics witnessed a beating unlike any he had ever seen. Instead of watching a gang fight, he now viewed one giant destroying another giant. The Build Team had merged into the massive tower of power known as Landfill, but was unable to gain an advantage over Devastator, the combined form of the Constructicons. Despite being in Cyclone Mode, which traditionally had allowed Landfill to overpower any foe, it did little to help in his current struggle. As individuals, the Build Team had a fighting chance to pull out a victory. But their combined form was no match for the Decepticon giant.

The might of Devastator was simply too much, even for the awesome strength of the Build Team combiner, or gestalt as they were also known as. "Prepare for destruction," Devastator roared, his tone deep with confidence. The green monster raised Landfill high above his head, as though showing him to some unseen gods, then slammed him down across his knee. The force broke Landfill in half, severing the shared power link and resulting in each individual expiring. "Obstacle removed."

Blaster contemplated making a last ditch effort to escape, a mad dash at perhaps surviving this ordeal. The odds were anything but in his favor. Instead, he silently accepted what was to come. With each step Devastator took in his direction, his optics dimmed. His thoughts drifted back to a few hours prior, and in Devastator's place, now stood a lone tree. Its branches were swaying back and forth, an indication of what his human friends... of what his _friends_... referred to as a slight breeze. As Blast Charge and Retrax stepped aside and let the Constructicon juggernaut finish Blaster off, a final image flashed in Blaster's memory banks. It was of him and Jazz, trying to learn how to do the human dance known as "The Robot". Seconds before he was destroyed, one last smile fell across his face.

end of chapter 20


	17. Deep Blue Sea

Deep Blue Sea

An hour away from Portland, Oregon, surrounded by the majestic blue of the Pacific Ocean, yet another battle of unimaginable consequences had begun. Both sides realized casualties almost immediately. Flattop, a Decepticon micromaster trained in the craft of naval warfare, was the first to be taken out. His body was totally evaporated by the massive amount of firepower that engulfed him.

Terragator, a half-croc and half-turtle soldier from the Beast Wars, had only started to complain about being sent to this location instead of one with a more appropriate attack squad when his vocal relayers were fried from a random laser strike. He was a warrior built for swamp combat, finding an almost disturbing pleasure from the funk one found in such a dreary place. His unique combat skills would be greatly missed; the odor that accompanied them-not so much.

The side of good also suffered early on; in fact it could be stated they suffered a much deeper loss than their enemies. The Autobot Splashdown, acting as mission leader, found himself the victim of a two-on-one showdown that he lost. A malfunction with his Pretender shell left him vulnerable to a deadly combination of an armor-piercing harpoon and a proton blaster. It caught his teammates off guard, as he was looked upon as a legend when it came to oceanic battles. He was a well-traveled and experienced soldier, at home on various oceans fanned out across the universe. But that mattered little now that he had been slain. The burden of victory now fell upon the shoulders of the Maximal known as Depth Charge, and he took no pleasure in assuming command in such a manner.

"Ashes to ashes," Finback laughed, "And rust to rust!" Alongside fellow Pretender Submarauder, the two Decepticons converged their attack on the out muscled Autobot known as Seaspray. "Watch him squirm," Finback howled, taking great pleasure in containing him within a disgusting and energy draining layer of thick slime courtesy of his metal-corroding stun rifle. "That's it," he taunted. "Get mad! Burn off all your energon... that's it!"

"When I break through this ooze, I'm going to make you regret the day you learned to swim!" Seaspray grunted, finding it harder and harder to continue his struggle to escape his confinement. "You and your ugly-as-slag friend!" he added, turning his anger towards the reserved Submarauder.

"I think not," Submarauder stated. He motioned for Finback to release a counter blast, resulting in the slime prison being dissipated. As Seaspray struggled to raise his weak arms and fire off his hand laser, Submarauder made his way towards the powerless warrior and stared deep into his optics. With his right arm, he removed from his side a weapon with sadistic abilities. Staring down his intended victim, he raised his organic-steel sword high above his head and thrust it deep into Seaspray's torso. Being under water tempered the sparks that would normally have roared from the open cavity. Pain burned throughout Seaspray's body, bringing a storm of seizures and internal explosions upon his spark. The sword that now found itself housed deep inside the Autobot, was capable of eating metal on contact. The warbled-voiced soldier was being eaten from the inside. "Now, who's ugly as slag?"

"We have sustained another loss," Depth Charge shouted. Few Maximals matched his dedication when it came to battle, and he had a knack of inspiring his troops towards impossible victories. "Longtooth, Waverider-take out your Pretender counterparts!" His short-range sensors picked up incoming energy signatures that were unfamiliar to him. But based on their general readings, he made the correct assumption that they were not coming to help him and his crew. "Torca, you and Claw Jaw stand with me," he ordered. "We have incoming." Indeed, they did.

The Seacons had just arrived.

end of chapter 17


	18. Down The Dirt Road

**_A/N: This battle originated in Chapter 14._**

Down the Dirt Road

_White Sands, New Mexico_

A powerful wind blew across the soft sand, creating a battlefield with less than ideal visibility. Due to having infrared vision, Armordillo didn't have to contend with this obstacle, but the others struggled at times to see their enemy. Using his much appreciated skill, he zeroed in on Quickstrike and proceeded to engage in hand-to-hand combat. "Care to dance?" he asked, nailing the Predacon with a hard left punch. He continued to swing wildly at his opponent, and for a few moments he felt as though victory would be his. But Armordillo underestimated Quickstrike's resilience, and the final outcome would not be in his favor.

"Destroy first, think later!" Blitzwing shouted, as he unloaded another round of firepower from the air. His heat-seeking concussion missiles had already claimed the life of Geckobot, and nearly did the same to Armordillo earlier in the fight. If not for the Maximals' virtually impenetrable suit of armor, he would have surely perished. Strika, who had joined the team commander in the air, decided to take his fight instead to the desert floor. His all-terrain alt-mode raced towards his new target, Jumpstarter Top Spin, reaching a speed of nearly 150 mph. Top Spin noticed he had trouble heading his way, and began firing his twin ion impulse blaster, but it did little to slow down his aggressor. Strika's alloy-plated armor deflected the blasts, leaving him unaffected. Watching from above, Blitzwing was both impressed and jealous of his teammates abilities. "Show-off," he thought to himself.

"I'm tired of swinging in the dark," Springer roared to nobody in particular. Using his laser weapon as a tool, he produced a giant wind tunnel and caused the streams of airborne sand to be redirected. "That's better," he proclaimed, finding the Predacon trio of Gas Skunk, Slapper, and Dark Scream inching their way towards him. He reached behind his back and removed one of his helicopter blades, and instantly it transformed into a light saber capable of cutting through concrete. "Well, hello," he smiled. The Predacons paused, looked at each other, and decided against going any further. As they retreated to the background, Springer turned his attention up to the sky and found Blitzwing. "I'm going to enjoy this." He again used his laser, this time to disrupt Blitzwing's flying capability, sending the Decepticon crashing to the ground. Minutes later, they would do battle for the final time.

Quickstrike had taken the advantage in his fight with Armordillo, and refused to let up until his Maximal foe failed to function. "Just die and get it over with, pardner," the Fuzor taunted. "Ride off into the final sunset with all the other broken heroes!" Out of Quickstrike's view, MW Sandstorm began building up speed and had Armordillo's attacker dead center in his target-frame. Launching his boy with full force, he attempted to tackle the stronger warrior and buy Armordillo a chance to recover. That was the plan, anyway.

Quickstrike had pulled Armorhide up to his level, as to get one last look into his victim's optics. It was almost tradition for him to do so; he wanted those he defeated to gaze upon their conqueror and forever know who it was that had beaten them. This time, however, in doing so, Quickstrike saw more than a near-death Maximal before him. He noticed a reflection in his optics, and realized what was happening. At the last moment, he sidestepped out of the way and watched as MW Sandstorm plowed into his fellow comrade. The impact shattered Armordillo's already fragile torso and extinguished his life spark. A stunned and horrified MW Sandstorm was an easy target for Quickstrike, who quickly struck the Autobot down. And that is where he stayed.

Strika's showdown against Top Spin had become a two-on-two affair, as Sky Shadow and Twin Twist joined in. The Jumpstarters held their own, even when Quickstrike made it a three versus two confrontation. "This is how I like it," Twin Twist shouted, seconds after nailing Strika with a powerful kick that sank him several yards into a mountainous sandbank. "Pity the odds aren't more even... for their sake!" Before Top Spin could lecture his brasher ally for his youthful declaration, the vile Sky Shadow registered a direct hit with two turbo-missiles. Twin Twist watched in shock as Top Spin's body jerked violently, with sparks bursting through his armor. Finally, the pain eased as life escaped the fallen Jumpstarter.

A rage erupted from deep within Twin Twist, a rage comprised of disbelief and fury. He felt his logic sensors shut down; all forms of battle protocol were erased. Hatred at its most basic level is perhaps the most potent emotion, and brings with it a most powerful urge to lash out. Millions of years of programming and progressive forward movement gave way to the ancient yet intact directive of self-preservation. The urge to kill raced throughout Twin Twist's body.

Twin Twist didn't feel the lasers that hit his form. He didn't react to the venom that Quickstrike had sprayed across his right arm. Instead, he targeted each of the three one-by-one, and delivered an attack that would've been deemed criminal by Autobot Law. He reached through Strika's chest plate and crushed his spark containment device. Sky Shadow approached Twin Twist from behind and sliced deep into his circuitry, but Twin Twist simply turned around and did the same as he had done to Strika. The Jumpstarter's body was leaking lubricant and his optics were shorting out, but he forced himself to remain standing.

"I do believe you've lost your mind!" Quickstrike stated. Those would prove to be his final words, as seconds later Twin Twist struck the third and final target with his weapon. The force was so great that the scope of the weapon became embedded in Quickstrike's torso. As the trigger was pulled, Twin Twist watched, through weakening optics, as Quickstrike's body glowed a brilliant shade of blue and finally exploded. Twin Twist struggled to make his way towards what remained of Top Spin's body. Nearly depleted of energy, his weapon destroyed and now completely blind, Twin Twist found a spot next to his fallen friend and sat down. Moments later, he went off-line.

"Looks like it's just you and me left," Blitzwing stated, catching a glimpse of the carnage around them. He struck Springer with a blow across the chest, and scrambled to get off a shot from his gyro-blaster rifle. Sadly for him, he missed.

"Then I feel sorry for you," Springer responded. He lunged at Blitzwing, landing blow after blow of his own. Each one connected with more force than the prior one did, and it became obvious this battle was over. "Eat slag!" Springer roared, finally delivering the final blow. He got to his feet and looked around him. The bodies of his fallen friends silently called out to him, trying hard to warn him. Warn him of what was to come. Springer began his walk back to the shuttle in total disbelief of the total loss of life he not only witnessed, but also caused. By the time he heard the ghosts it was too late.

It came from a few meters behind him. "Left laser!" Where they had been hiding was unknown. Perhaps they buried themselves back in the sand. Maybe they simply flew away and returned when they assumed the battle would've swayed back to their favor. Wherever they had been was now irrelevant. The alternate universe trio of Slapper, Dark Scream, and Gas Skunk had returned. Springer turned around just in time to be struck across his right shoulder. The first blast came from Slapper, a second one followed, courtesy of Gas Skunk. Again he heard the two-word phrase, "Left laser!"

Springer dropped his weapons and fell to one knee. Dark Scream stepped out in front and fired the closing shot. "Center laser!" he sneered, as a powerful beam cut through Springer's body, freezing his internal fluids and encasing him in a shell of thick ice. With the Autobot no longer mobile, Dark Scream walked over and stood directly in front of the ice prison. Raising his sword forged from nearly indestructible ultranium, he initiated a 'Dark Sword Strike'; shattering the ice and all that was inside it. The trio stood proud as they claimed the final victory.

end of chapter 18


	19. A Bitter Tasting Root

**A/N: This battle also started in Chapter 14...**

A Bitter Tasting Root

_Twenty miles outside Caracas, capital of Venezuela..._

The plan had worked to perfection. Seeing only Scorponok before them, the Autobot strike force approached their target without hesitation. "The bigger they are, BLAM!, the uglier they get!" Warpath joked. He made his way towards the large Decepticon, full of bravado. "You're coming with us. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Trailbreaker and the Autobot brothers stood close to their out-spoken ally. "Personally, I hope you choose the hard way. ZOW!"

Scorponok tilted his head downward, spotting the diminutive soldier and finding it hard not to laugh. "I beg to differ, insect." Before Warpath had a chance to reply, the eleven members that comprised Scorponok's unit emerged from their hiding places and surrounded the Autobots. On one side stood Mega-Octane and his soldiers, Armorhide...Movor...Rollbar...and Ro-Tor. The other side found Onslaught and his Combaticons, Brawl...Blast-Off...Swindle...and Vortex. And last but not least, one of the Beast Wars greatest Air Commanders, Injector, emerged from the shadows. "As you can see, the situation has now changed."

Trailbreaker realized they were about to be slaughtered, and activated his invisible force-field. "This will buy us a few moments," he stated, "But not much." While the force-field was nearly impenetrable, it drained an incredible amount of energy and couldn't be sustained for long. Despite being the primary defensive strategist in the Autobot ranks, the grizzled soldier could think of no other option aside from a direct attack. Internally, however, he knew it would be a suicide mission. He exchanged glances with the Autobot brothers and Warpath, silently preparing them for what was to come. Each nodded in response, knowing full well what was to follow. Trailbreaker would release the force-field, and they would attempt to hold their own against the masses.

Scorponok, however, didn't wait for the Autobots to initiate their heroic strike. He instructed the Combaticons and Mega-Octane's Decepticons to form their combiner giants, which they did without hesitation. "Terminate the shield," he ordered. "Then, destroy them." The joint firepower of Bruticus and Ruination pounded the force-field, causing Trailbreaker to increase the power supply and strain his electrical systems even further. It was too much for him to take, and a few seconds later some of the lasers penetrated the force-field and hit Warpath. As he fell to the ground, the Autobot brothers scrambled and prepared to return fire. Trailbreaker, totally drained from attempting to boost the force-field, slumped to his knees in defeat.

The brothers gave it all they had, and then some. X-Brawn, the oldest of the three, used his Bronco Blaster and managed to stagger the mighty Scorponok himself. Prowl, the strict and law abiding brother, unloaded his arm cannons, praying they'd hit a proper target. Side Burn, the youngest, used his optical laser strike to provide a glimmer of hope that they could survive this ordeal. Despite their bravery, it wasn't meant to be. Bruticus used his sonic stun gun to take X-Brawn off-line, while Ruination simply crushed Prowl and Side Burn to death. Scorponok was pleased with the relative ease of how things had gone down, but one member of his team felt left out. "Glory hogs," Injector hissed. "Didn't leave any of the fun for me."

A slight movement drew his attention, and his optics lit up. "He still functions," Injector cheered. Clinging to life, about ten feet away from where the victorious Decepticon/Predacon warriors stood, lay the broken body of Trailbreaker. There was only the slightest remainder of life left in his war torn body, but that was all Injector wanted. Making his way towards the brave soldier, he knelt down and whispered, "You're going to wish you had died." He quickly turned so his stinger was facing Trailbreaker, and injected him with a paralyzing poison. With his prey unable to react, he began to slowly dig into Trailbreaker's torso, taking his time in inflicting pain and enjoying the fact the last sensations the brave Autobot would feel would be unfathomable pain.

Unknown to Scorponok or any of his comrades, Fire Engine Prime had been en route to the area to check in on this particular Autobot team. He had made several attempts to contact them, and had grown concerned after getting no response. There was also another unknown hand about to be played. As he entered the outskirts of the battle scene, an old family member touched down by his side. "You're going to need help with this one."

"Ultra Magnus," Fire Engine Prime stated. "Well, brother, I can't say I'm surprised to see you. You have a knack for dramatic entrances." He took a moment and mentally compared this Magnus to the other Autobot that also went by the name Ultra Magnus, the one that was always near Rodimus Prime. Aside from a similar color scheme, they had little in common as far as personality went. "I'm just shocked it took you this long to make yourself known."

Something in the way Magnus paused before speaking let Fire Engine Prime know something wasn't right. "I arrived a few minutes ago, but still a few minutes too late," he explained. "By the time I got here, they were already defeated." He was never one to show his emotions, but the relationship he shared with Side Burn was a close one, and it hurt him deeply knowing he wasn't able to prevent his death. "You or I alone cannot stand against these strangers; we must unite."

Fire Engine Prime understood exactly what his brother meant. "Very well," he agreed. There would be time to grieve for their fallen friends later, right now demanded immediate action. The two Autobots raced up into the sky, drawing the attention of the Decepticon/Predacon troops. While in flight, their two bodies began to twist and bend, wrapping around each other and producing a singular being. "Omega Prime!" they yelled, as the two became one. Peering down at their enemies, the super-warrior manifested the Matrix Blade, a two-handed sword that was perhaps the most powerful weapon in the universe. "The loss of life you have caused will not go unpunished," he proclaimed.

"What have we here?" Scorponok asked, amused by the display of emotion. "A new hero to slay? Doesn't your kind ever learn?" The commander quickly went from robot mode into scorpion mode, and using his tail as a weapon, fired several electrical bursts, each one a frightening 100,000 volts. Omega Prime was able to dodge each one with ease, and began to descend upon the villains. Somewhat surprised by the lack of a hit, he transformed back into robot mode and yelled at his soldiers to do something. "Don't just stand around," he barked. "Attack!"

Injector looked up from Trailbreaker's corpse and witnessed the first strike. Omega Prime took hold of the Matrix Blade and slashed the combiner known as Bruticus in half. The individual components of the giant were left scattered and void of life. Seeing that the situation wasn't going to have a happy ending, Injector decided it was better if he retreated now instead of later. This left the combiner Ruination and Scorponok behind to deal with a very angry Omega Prime. "Lay down your weapons and we will consider letting you live," the Autobot stated. "Refuse to do so, and your fate will be the same as your comrade's."

"Surrender?" Scorponok asked. "_Me? _The greatest commander in the Decepticon Empire... surrender to the likes of you?" He quickly placed Omega Prime in his target-lock and fired a barrage of lasers in his direction. "I don't think so." A few of the lasers made contact, but not enough to register any serious damage. Determined to watch this arrogant savior fall, Scorponok began charging in his direction. Omega Prime held his ground, and when the Decepticon was in range, he again swung the Matrix Blade. Only this time instead of slicing the opponent in half, it simply removed the right arm and a sizable chunk of the shoulder area. Scorponok's head unit began to tilt towards one side, with its support being weakened. Short flickers of light and spirals of smoke escaped the wound.

With Omega Prime's attention focused on Scorponok, it allowed Ruination to sneak up from behind and grab hold of the Autobot. His arms wrapped tightly around the being, the grip being so secure that Omega Prime could not break free. This bought Scorponok some time to redirect his internal energy circuits, and basically 'stop the bleeding' of his wound. With an evil grin on his faceplate, he walked calmly over to the captive Omega Prime and got directly in front of his optics. "Seems you've over-stayed your welcome." The force of Bruticus' grip began to compromise Omega Prime's structural integrity, causing a slight drain in his core energy. As a result, the Matrix Blade faded from existence and left its owner without a weapon.

Scorponok leveled Omega Prime with several blows to the head and chest, each one denting the armor more than the prior one. After several minutes of constant beating, Scorponok felt a drop in his power levels and stepped back. He signaled Ruination to continue the attack while he allowed himself time to regenerate. During the one-sided fight, the two beings that had combined to form Omega Prime began silently devising a plan. They couldn't revert to their separate forms of Fire Engine Prime and Ultra Magnus. Omega Prime had sustained too much damage; there was little hope of breaking free from the beating and returning fire. Still, they couldn't allow these killing machines to walk away and give them another chance to wreck havoc somewhere else. Only one option remained, and that was the option they took.

A power surge began to build up inside Omega Prime's body. Each circuit expanded, allowing more than a hundred times the normal amount of energy to flow through his frame. He switched off any and all filters contained in his infrastructure and deactivated the fail-safe option. In short, Omega Prime had just turned himself into a ticking time bomb. He waited for the right moment to present itself. Finally, after several more minutes, Scorponok motioned Ruination to stop his attack and to stand aside. The commander seemed to take pity on this resilient being. "If you swear allegiance to the Decepticon Empire, I will spare your life." He knew a powerful soldier when he saw one, and reasoned that Omega Prime and the two bots that merged to form him would make wonderful additions to their army.

Omega Prime lifted his head and tried to look dignified. He raised his arm and motioned for Scorponok to come closer. Ruination looked on in silence, finding it hard to believe an Autobot would actually switch sides. Omega Prime tried to think of something poetic to mutter before self-destructing. By the time Scorponok got within a few feet of him, he decided to go the simple route. **"Boom."**

end of chapter 19


	20. Rage Against the Machine

Rage Against the Machine

_The Ark..._

"I'm boosting energy by twelve percent," Wheeljack announced, as Huffer watched on with interest. "Stand-by." The containment chamber in front of him began to shake slightly, but managed to retain its shape. A sequence of numbers entered into the control panel increased the flow of energy by another three percent. "Fifteen percent," he said. "What are your readings, Perceptor?"

The Autobot scientist kept a careful watch over the data he was receiving. "Chamber strength is at twenty percent," he answered. "It isn't going to hold, begin decreasing power."

Wheeljack ignored the request. "Increasing to eighteen percent."

Perceptor glanced at Rhinox, who was also surprised at Wheeljack's refusal to comply. He then updated the data and repeated his findings. "Chamber strength is down to eleven percent. Decrease the flow, Wheeljack!"

"It'll hold," Wheeljack snapped. "We don't have time to be cautious." His grip tightened on the release valve. "Twenty one percent." The once slightly shaking containment chamber now grew to display large tremors. A humming sound, a sign of near-destruction for the chamber, roared throughout the room. Chip and Spike, certain there was going to be an explosion, left their posts and made their way to the exit. They stopped, a few steps away from the door, and watched. Huffer, not one to be left out, joined them.

"Wheeljack," Rhinox yelled, "Disengage the power supply; you'll blow us all up!" Perceptor joined his Maximal friend and continued to plead with their partner. Wheeljack remained focused on his experiment, certain the chamber would hold. The energy being channeled into the containment chamber was being broken down and realigned simultaneously. Just a few more seconds and this entire ordeal would be a success, Wheeljack thought. Once the energy has realigned to the proper pre-designed calculations, it would be redirected into a smaller, hand-held containment device. If all went as planned, the device would then be ignited in a specific location and its energy pattern would fuse into a type of 'astronomical glue', patching the literal hole that now merged various time-lines without prejudice. "I said disengage," Rhinox roared again. "Wheeljack, I won't ask you again!"

"It's my fault this has happened," Wheeljack replied. He felt a great amount of guilt for his earlier mishap, the one that set all that has happened in motion. "I caused it and now I'm going to fix it!" His optics watched in painful anticipation of the coming result. Rhinox began to realize the burden Wheeljack felt, and in turn felt pity for the Autobot known lovingly as 'the mad scientist'. The Maximal and Perceptor retreated and stood near the humans and Huffer. A mixture of respect and fear filled their circuits. And then, it was over.

For a moment, it seemed Wheeljack would be proved right. Only seconds remained until the process would be complete, and he could radio Optimus Prime and announce they were successful. But that would not be the outcome.

An unexpected surge through the main extension compromised the matter configuration of the chamber. "No!" Wheeljack yelled, his tone ripe with defeat. "Not while we're so close!" But there was nothing more he could do. There was nothing left that anyone could do. As the chamber was about to explode and release its build-up of energy, Wheeljack reached and tore the connecting cables from their power sources. A loud series of 'clicks' followed, signaling the energy transfer had abruptly ended. In a rare show of rage, he smashed through his computer console with one punch. Regaining his composure, he turned to face his comrades. "I'm sorry, everyone," he sighed. "It's over."

As Rhinox and the humans comforted their emotionally drained friend, Perceptor began to investigate the abandoned experiment. His sensor readings quickly changed the somber mood in the room. "Don't give up hope just yet," Perceptor said. "While it's true the attempt to contain the energy failed," he began, "It would appear the energy instead integrated within the containment chamber itself." He rose to look the others face to face. "In other words," he explained, a smile forming on his faceplate, "The energy wasn't contained _inside_, but rather the _chamber_ itself has been _filled_ with the energy."

Chip and Spike, still shaken by the very real fear they could have been vaporized only moments ago, tried hard to understand what Perceptor was saying. Even the very intelligent Chip Chase was at a loss for words. "So, what you're saying is," Spike asked, "Is it turned into some kind of super-energon cube?"

Wheeljack and Rhinox walked over and began to perform their own assessments, followed closely by Huffer. "Yes," Wheeljack answered, quickly coming to the same conclusion as Perceptor. "Yes, it did."

"Can you use it to fix this madness?" Chip blurted out.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke, casting serious doubt on the chance of receiving a positive answer. Finally Perceptor looked up and away from the experiment and spoke cautiously. "Perhaps."

end of chapter 20


	21. My Brother's Keeper

My Brother's Keeper

_Honey Island Swamp, Louisiana, 45 minutes from New Orleans..._

The hawk-like Divebomb, a member of the original Predacons known for his aerial assaults, locked up with Swoop of the Dinobots. "Once when we met in battle, I took your name," he gloated. Years ago, on Cybertron, the two engaged in a ferocious battle. The end result was Swoop, then known as Divebomb, losing his name to his conqueror. It was something that had haunted Swoop every day since, and something that Divebomb enjoyed flaunting in his presence. "This time, I plan on taking your life!" Swoop, whose alt-mode was that of a pterodactyl, answered the challenge by nailing him with a powerful punch to the head.

Sludge found himself surrounded by each and every Terrorcon, a five-on-one situation. To his credit, Sludge, a giant mechanical brontosaurus, was able to hold his own for several minutes. It was like watching a nature film, albeit with robotic forms and not earth creatures. The Terrorcons would encircle the Dinobot warrior, and then one or two would lunge at him, only to be knocked away with force. Hun-grrr, the Terrorcon commander with a two-headed dragon alt-mode, began to grow tired of the situation. He watched as Cutthroat, a being when transformed could only be described as a 'winged creature' got taken down by a laser blast? Blot, a purple-toned monster looking somewhat like an exotic ape, failed to make a dent in their target? Rippersnapper and Sinnertwin, respectively an 'amphibious creature' and another two-headed dragon, were repeatedly thwarted in their attempts to knock Sludge off of his feet. "Enough of this!" Hun-grrr roared. "Terrorcons-combine! Form Abominus!"

The remaining Predacons- Razorclaw, Tantrum, Rampage, and Headstrong, tangled with Dinobot, Slag, and Snarl. The commander of the Dinobots, Grimlock, set his optics on the much smaller Vice Grip. It was a quick battle, one that in another time and place, the insect-bot would've stood a good chance of winning. Vice Grip carried a pulse-weapon, one that discharged explosive balls of electricity capable of shorting out any and all Maximals in a 20-mile radius. Luckily for Grimlock, he was immune to its effects as he wasn't a Maximal. While it was true that Maximals and Autobots shared a number of similarities in programming, there was still enough of a difference to allow Grimlock to suffer little of the usual discomfort. However, while Grimlock was unaffected, Dinobot was not so lucky.

In the midst of delivering a fatal blow to Tantrum, a powerful Predacon that transformed into a ferocious bull, the electrical bursts from Vice Grip's weapon caused internal damage to Dinobot. The brave Maximal warrior froze in his tracks, unable to move and fully aware of his surroundings. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Headstrong and Rampage distanced themselves from the other Dinobots and combined their firepower on the disadvantaged soldier. In the aftermath, Dinobot fell to the ground, his optics black and his body motionless, with whatever final words he spoke lost in time. Several feet away, Grimlock disposed of Vice Grip by slicing him in half with his energo sword. A short lived feeling of satisfaction left his body upon inspecting the devastation around him.

His optics found the fallen body of Dinobot, a comrade he had known only for a short while, but one he greatly respected. They shared many things in common, and both lived by the strict ethics of the Warrior's Code. His spirit deserved to be honored. In the background, he could see Abominus having his way with Sludge. Under Razorclaw's orders, the Predacons had regrouped and merged into Predaking, a most efficient killing machine, one without equal. The combined forces of Predaking and Abominus were proving to be too much for the Dinobots. A fire began to build inside Grimlock, one that he would use to push himself to gain an advantage, and like he had done many times in the past, eventually save the day.

Grimlock's building rage was quickly replaced by total horror; his optics fell upon the motionless body of Swoop. Evidently, Divebomb had delivered the fatal blow in their confrontation. The Dinobot leader lowered his sword and headed towards his defeated friend. Grimlock had long held a special relationship with Swoop, a cross between a mentor and an older sibling. Each step Grimlock took seemed to be in slow motion. At that moment, the only two beings in existence were himself and Swoop.

Grimlock didn't see Snarl ignite into a massive ball of flame as a result of combined firepower. He didn't hear the terrifying screams belonging to Slag as he was literally torn in two by the juggernaut known as Predaking. He didn't feel the ground shake violently as Abominus toppled Sludge with his sonic concussion blaster. All he saw before him was Swoop.

He knelt down beside his friend and looked at his body. Exposed circuits shot out quick bursts of smoke; his torso scorched to the point his Autobot symbol was unable to be seen. "Friend Swoop," Grimlock sighed. "You go to better place now." He reached underneath the lifeless body and lifted him up, holding him tight against his chest. Swoop's arms dangled effortlessly. Turning to face the enemy, Grimlock offered one final saying to the heavens. "Today is good day to die."

And shortly thereafter, in the shadow of giants, he did just that.

end of chapter 21


	22. Rough Waters

**A/N: This battle began in Chapter 17**

Rough Waters

"We have come to end your suffering," Snaptrap coldly stated, aiming his two rapid-fire sonic-shell cannons directly at Depth Charge. "Prepare yourselves for the after-death!" The Seacon leader was well equipped with weaponry and had one of the most impressive battle minds in the Decepticon Empire. Like most who wore the purple-emblem that distinguished them from Autobots, he was cold-hearted and extremely effective in combat. But he set himself apart from his contemporaries by making himself a master of havoc and chaos. Long ago, in the toxic sludge swamps of Cybertron, he had eliminated an entire regiment of Autobots on his own. The act had earned him the nickname of "Butcher of the Bogs", which he considered to be a badge of honor.

Depth Charge was not impressed. "Spare me your empty boasts," he replied. To his left was Torca, an infantry general in the Beast Wars. He was a big, strong warrior known equally for his brute power and his respected combat techniques. Armed and ready for battle, he took aim with his dorsal gun and waited for the order to attack. Contained within the weapon was a spark-diminishing spray, which would temporarily paralyze whatever poor soul received its blast. Claw Jaw, another Maximal, was found at Depth Charge's right side, his optics scanning those before him, internally deciding on whom to go after first. By using his eight powerful arms as weapons, he could drain his victim's of their power by extracting Energon through the suction-cups on his mecha-tentacles. No Predacon had ever broken from their constrictive grip. "This shall be your final battlefield!"

Snaptrap found the bravado somewhat amusing. He called for his teammates to gather and merge into Piranacon, the only combiner created specifically for underwater combat. The Maximal trio watched in awe and horror as the five Seacons twisted and morphed their unique shapes into a single giant. Nautilator... Overbite... Seawing... and Tentakil were no longer present; they had given up their individualistic traits to their leader and commander Snaptrap. Where five once were, now one remained.

"It's going to take a lot more than some hocus-pocus like that to make me quake in fear," Torca shouted. "Is that the best you can do? Grow bigger _and_ uglier?" Torca fired his spark-diminishing spray at Piranacon, but was devastated to note it had zero effect. Claw Jaw responded with his own barrage of firepower, and then raced towards the impressive juggernaut. He wrapped his arms around the Seacon known as Seawing, who had formed the right leg of the combiner. Instead of draining energon, Claw Jaw found himself receiving a deadly dose of laser-induced venom,shutting down his body immediately.

Longtooth and Waverider joined up with their allies, sporting severe battle damage from their victorious scrap with Submarauder and Finback. "By Primus' light," Longtooth shouted. "What be this abomination?"

"You don't recognize them?" Torca asked, watching Claw Jaw's lifeless body sink to the ocean's floor.

"I would not forget such a face," Longtooth stated. He turned towards his partner and found the look of terror.

"I know them," Waverider admitted. "The Seacons," he uttered. "More accurately, Piranacon. The destroyer of hope. The scavenger of sparks!"

Those would end up being Waverider's final words, as he found himself the next victim in this underwater dance. Using the 'jawbreaker' cannon that belonged to Seacon Overbite, Piranacon unleashed an onslaught of metal eating, salt-based corrosives. Within seconds, the Pretender was reduced to broken circuits and exposed joints.

"Waverider!" Longtooth yelled, instinctively darting for his fallen friend. So brittle had his body become, that even as Longtooth held both his hands out to soften the descent, Waverider was reduced to crumbling matter that sank between his fingers. "This is not a hero's death," Longtooth sobbed. "I shall avenge you!" Turning himself into a projectile of redemption, he raced towards the Seacon giant at over 30 knots, his giant fang-like tusks hungry for the taste of enemy metal. He was swatted away like a fly once within range, then finished off with a triple-crusher cannon. It shot bands of energon that would trap their intended target and then quickly tighten, reducing the recipient to rubble. A quick but rather extremely painful ending.

Depth Charge and Torca stood before their executioner in bizarre silence. They had watched as each and every member of their team had been destroyed by various means. In the end, all of their special abilities and experience amounted to nothing more than a delay of the inevitable. Depth Charge fired off several grenades from his chest and quickly activated a force field to protect himself and Torca from the backlash. As the water was forced back against them, their optics hurriedly scanned for signs of damage and found none. "I think these may be our final moments," Torca admitted, still trying to portray an image of defiance.

As Piranacon began making his way closer to the two remaining Maximals, Depth Charge shook his head in disbelief and then in anger. "No," he growled. "Not like this! Not at the hands of this... monster!" He still clung to one last hope for victory, one final card that could be played. The price of the hand was extreme, but if ever a situation warranted such a maneuver this was it. He quickly activated his nuclear cybershark drone and transferred all reserve energy into its systems. The dual chambers that housed proton torpedoes were reprogrammed into a holding pattern, charging all ammunition to their maximum output. He had turned his drone into his own personal megabomb.

Using his impressive incendiary sword, Piranacon struck at the device in a defensive manner, doing exactly what Depth Charge had secretly hoped he would do. He and Torca witnessed the initial impact, and found redemption as the giant warrior fell backwards and down towards the ocean's bottom. The intense aftershock of the detonation was too much for Depth Charge's weakened force field and it consumed both of their bodies. For several moments the ocean was still and calm.

Until finally, Piranacon rose once again and went in search of another battle.

end of chapter 22


	23. A Grim Revelation

A Grim Revelation

_Yokohama, Japan_

Smoke rose from the countless Tank Drones, all of which were handily destroyed by the Optimus Prime-led team. The great Autobot leader suffered no losses in the battle, but was visibly upset at the massive damage done in attaining victory. "So much destruction," he sighed, his optics surveying the countless fires and demolished buildings. Thankfully, he detected no human casualties, but felt a deep regret for the hundreds who were now without a place to live or work.

Behind him, in a makeshift holding cell, stood the mighty Vehicon general and commander of the Tank Drones, Tankor. Bonecrusher, a Maximal who was part of a first-strike brigade, and long time Autobot security officer Ironhide, kept a careful watch over their prisoner. "You don't seem so tough now," Ironhide mocked.

A look of contempt and disgust could be detected in Tankor's demeanor. Had it been physically possible, he would've spit in their direction. "Among the winners, there is no room for the weak."

Bonecrusher shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah, we know," he snapped. "We heard you the first ten times you muttered that garbage."

Tankor took a step forward, so he was just inches away from the electrical bars that confined him. "You may have won this battle, but the war was lost long before it started." He let out an evil sounding chuckle, and stared out into the open. "You just haven't realized it yet."

Ironhide looked over his shoulder, and checked on the locations of his teammates. Skid-Z, an Autobot scout from Fire Engine Prime's universe, was making his way through the Drone wreckage and extinguishing any possible explosions. Cosmos, a mini-bot who resembled a flying saucer of UFO lore and a trusted recon/communications officer, had just received an incoming transmission. He hurriedly made his way towards Optimus Prime. As Ironhide had hoped, everyone was busy, so their attention was removed from their prisoner-and more importantly-from the prisoner's welfare. "I think you can keep an eye on our little buddy here," Ironhide stated. He placed his hand on Bonecrusher's shoulder and looked directly at Tankor, almost smiling as he finished speaking. "If he gets rowdy, be sure to calm him down." A quick wink sealed the deal. "Just keep the noise down."

As soon as Ironhide started to walk away, Bonecrusher deactivated the holding cell, causing Tankor to do a double take. Seconds later, the sound of metal striking metal filled the air, causing the others to momentarily stop what they were doing and look up. Ironhide raised his arms high into the air, drawing their collective attention. "Prisoner escape attempt," the old school soldier stated. "Bonecrusher's taking care of it."

Optimus Prime doubted the actuality of Ironhide's explanation, but didn't have time to question it. Cosmos was in the middle of relaying one message after another. The reports all shared one thing in common; massive casualties. Those who couldn't be reached for a status report were considered lost in battle. As Cosmos continued sharing the information he received, Ironhide and Skid-Z moved in closer and stood on either side of Optimus. The three of them became lost in the endless chant of names either confirmed or believed to be off-line.

The last message received was from Megatron, Prime's mortal enemy and current uneasy ally. Optimus was surprised to hear from the former Decepticon leader, figuring he and his subordinate Soundwave would've surely terminated the shaky alliance they'd formed. "This is Megatron," he announced. "Those worthless pieces of scrap you assigned to oversee me and Soundwave, the Protectobots, have been totally and completely destroyed. The same goes for your yellow human-lover, Bumblebee." A chill raced through Prime's body. "My military superiority took down four of the aggressors," Megatron continued. "We're returning to the Ark to regroup and I suggest you do the same." The transmission abruptly ended.

Bonecrusher, leaving the crumpled body of Tankor behind him, made his way towards the others. "What I miss?"

Optimus Prime didn't answer his question. For several seconds, he didn't do _anything_ . It didn't seem real; it didn't seem like this was possible. He wasn't sure how he imagined this day would've turned out, but he knew _this _wasn't it. The Autobot leader finally broke his silence. "Cosmos, send out a global directive. Any and all remaining Autobots and Maximals are to return to the Ark. Immediately."

end of chapter 23

* * *

**A/N: The action returns to The Ark, as Autobot and Maximal forces prepare themselves for whatever hell awaits them. And Starscream returns. --- Next Chapter ---**


	24. Three Blind Mice

Three Blind Mice

_The Ark..._

The mood inside Wheeljack's laboratory had improved tremendously over the last few hours. Never giving up, even to the point of going against his comrade's wishes, Wheeljack had succeeded in his task. The others helped, of course, but it was one Autobot's determination that pressed his luck long enough to stumble upon the solution.

As the group of four- Wheeljack, Rhinox, Huffer, and Perceptor, continued making slight altercations, their human friends watched on with a sense of relief. "I never doubted them for a second," Chip Chase smiled, nudging Spike in the shoulder.

Suddenly, a null-ray shot through the room, its point of origin just outside the lab entrance. The intended target, Autobot scientist Perceptor, fell to the cold, hard ground. He moaned in agony, unable to stand and finding it difficult to move at all. Spike turned to see the attacker, but in an instant, he found himself in the massive hand of Decepticon Thundercracker. Chip was violently scooped up by Skywarp. The third member of the terrifying trio, and the marksman that took down Perceptor, stepped out of the shadows. He stood arrogantly in front of his two followers.

"**Starscream!**" Wheeljack shouted in disbelief. "How did you get in here?" As soon as he had asked the question, he found his own answer. The security system had yet to be reactivated.

"_How _is unimportant," Starscream boasted. "The fact is that I'm here." He could sense movement from Rhinox, who was slowly reaching for his weapon. "Don't even think about it," he stated. "Unless the sight of human organs is something you fancy seeing!" Rhinox, realizing that Spike and Chip were being held hostage, reluctantly complied. "I don't know what's happened," Starscream admitted, commenting on the current state of things, "But I'm going to use it to my advantage!" He began to pace back and forth, spewing line after line of self-appreciating nonsense. "You will all join my ranks, as I take steps to reclaim what is rightfully mine- complete rule over the Decepticon Empire." Skywarp and Thundercracker had heard this speech a thousand times before, and tried hard not to look bored. "And then, I shall rule over the entire universe!"

Wheeljack desperately tried to remain standing in front of the newly created device, doing all he could to keep it out of view. With Huffer laughing at Starscream's outspoken dreams of dictatorship, Wheeljack took advantage of the distraction and searched for something to cover up the chamber. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

"You, there!" Starscream barked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Wheeljack lied.

Starscream started walking towards the object, shoving Wheeljack out of his way. Rhinox and Huffer looked on in fear; in the background Perceptor slowly began to recover from his null-ray blast. "You lie," he roared. "What are you trying to hide?"

Seeing Starscream pick up the item sent panic throughout the room. "It's nothing," Rhinox interjected. "A weather-probe to take atmospheric samples." Huffer shook his head angrily. _Of all the lies to choose from, he chose the one certain not to be believed. _Apparently Starscream's status as a once-great scientist was momentarily lost on the Maximal.

The arrogant _former _leader of the Decepticons held the item close to his optics, turning it left, right, and upside down. "I don't believe you," he sternly announced. "I think it's a weapon... knowing how treacherous you Autobots can be, it probably has something to do with the way things are!" He paused for a moment of reflection, and then acted upon his impulse. With a single squeeze of his hand, he destroyed the chamber and allowed its pieces to fall through his fingers.

Huffer couldn't believe his optics. None of those who had worked so hard hours earlier wanted to believe what just happened. But the fact was, it had happened, and with its destruction, so too the last remaining threads of hope. "Damn you, Starscream," Huffer yelled, finding his way within an arm's reach from where Starscream stood. "Do you realize what you've just done? Do you?"

Starscream reached down and grabbed Huffer by the throat, lifting him high into the air, until they were face to face. "I just put an end to your new weapon," he said. "And next I'm going to put an end to you!"

"Go ahead," Huffer said coldly. "We're dead already."

Starscream tossed Huffer to the ground and aimed one of his null-ray lasers in his direction. "If that's the case, than you won't mind being the first to go!"

"I'd prefer you didn't do that," a booming voice called out. It was Optimus Prime, standing in front of several others who had just returned from their various travels.

Another voice roared through the air. "Starscream!"

The cowardly Decepticon couldn't believe his audio receivers. But his optics confirmed the reason for his sudden sensation of fear. "Megatron?"

"You sound disappointed," he replied as he stepped in front of Optimus Prime. He raised his powerful weapon and smiled. "How ironic. The very face you thought you had vanquished is now the last face you'll ever see." With that being said, Megatron blasted the traitor into oblivion. He then turned his attention towards Thundercracker and Skywarp. "As for you two..."

"Please, Megatron! Don't shoot!" Thundercracker pleaded. "We had no choice but to go along with Starscream!"

"We were outnumbered!" Skywarp added. "There was nothing we could have done!"

Megatron stood there looking at the two of them for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly lowered his weapon, giving Optimus Prime and the rest of the gathered Autobots and Maximals a brief moment of peace. Megatron stepped forward so that only the Seekers could hear his words. "I will spare your lives because the situation demands it. But abandon me again, and I will have you both _begging_ for death."

end of chapter 24


	25. Generals Gathered In Their Masses

Generals Gathered in Their Masses

_Decepticon Headquarters..._

Having viewed the Autobot/Maximal mass departure as a silent retreat, the remaining members of the enemy camp returned to their base of operations. Great pride was taken in knowing that even though their ranks had thinned, it was nowhere near the extent of the losses suffered by the other side. It made no difference whether they claimed to be Decepticon, Predacon, or Vehicon. The only thing that mattered was that they had the advantage and the outcome seemed all but decided.

In the crowd of gathered soldiers, details were shared of their previous battles, no doubt exaggerated due to the storyteller's instincts to embellish. Boasts of single-handily destroying the mighty and legendary Dinobots filled the air, as did half-hearted eulogies for Fire Engine Prime, Geckobot, and countless others. In other conversations, plans for future targets were exchanged. Perhaps the most passionate proclamation came from the Stunticons, who were eager to gain revenge on G1 Megatron for the murder of their leader, Motormaster. It was tainted revenge they sought, but still they craved to attain it.

At the front of the room, RiD Megatron listened intently to various reports being given to him from Sky-Byte, perhaps his most loyal follower. Sky-Byte served as an admiral in RiD Megatron's ranks. Despite being amongst many that despised Earth and its inhabitants, Sky-Byte privately loved human music, literature, and poetry and would often recite it while exploring various oceans in his cyber-shark alt-mode. Unbeknown to his superior officer, Sky-Byte had purposely misguided an attack squad so as to not damage a beautiful museum and all the glorious offerings it no doubt housed within its walls. Off to one side stood MW Megatron, always quiet and observant, his optics scanning over the crowd and mentally check listing who was no longer with them. BW Megatron smiled brightly as he spoke out to the collection of warriors before him. Once he began to speak, the room fell silent. "We are near our ultimate victory. The hands of time are approaching zero hour." He often spoke with a flare for the dramatic, and this day was no different. "The Dark gods have given us this chance to eradicate our enemies, and we are proving worthy of the opportunity. All is how it should be, yessss."

Galvatron stepped in front of the Predacon commander, earning a deadly glare in the process. "We have torn their hopes apart!" he raved. "Their life-essence stains the very Earth they have sworn to protect. Now, my fellow conquerors, we must end this once and for all!" He thrusted his right arm into the air. "Let this be our final battlefield!"

Moments later, they departed and raced towards The Ark.

_

* * *

_

_The Ark..._

Optimus Prime slowly made his way to the podium. His optics stared out across the room, silently surveying his remaining forces. So many faces absent; so many voices silenced. He tried hard to remain calm and appear strong for those still standing, but he knew it was a struggle he would eventually lose. "My friends," he stated. His tone was soft and soothing. "This is without question, our darkest day. As you know, our attempt to turn back the Decepticon/Predacon army with our seek-and-confront strategy... has failed. Just as devastating, our hope that Wheeljack and the others could produce a device to right this wrong was unsuccessful, though the failure was not of his doing. But rather, the result of an attack from a now off-line Starscream."

Prime couldn't help but sense the fear among the survivors, and the realization that for the first time any of them could recall, victory was seemingly impossible. "Some of you I have known for a lifetime, others mere hours. But the losses we have all endured these past several hours has erased any notion of time. We are all united in the present through our grief. Here and now."

His voice went silent as he experienced the strangling emptiness that surged through his body. Never again would he walk side by side with Prowl. Never again would he listen to Blaster profess his love for rock music. He struggled with the fact that not only had he lost countless warriors and advisers, but also- above all else, he had lost dear, close friends. Jazz... Trailbreaker... Bumblebee... that last one proved exceptionally hard to deal with. _Bumblebee..._

"This is our final stand. Our future begins and ends with the outcome of today. Not only are we fighting for our fallen brothers... not only are we fighting for the planet Earth..." Prime paused briefly, and gathered up all his remaining strength. His next words spoken were strong as steel. "We fight for our survival. Despite the losses we have sustained, we shall rise up and persevere." He looked out at the small group of survivors, their attention fully focused on him. "But only if we stand as one... together." He stood tall before his shaken allies, and could see a spark of hope in their optics. "Together," he repeated, slightly louder and more bold. Others in attendance began chanting it in unison, as if it was their final battle cry.

A lone warrior shoved his way through the diminished crowd with his optics locked directly on Optimus. No one dared prevent him from reaching his destination, instead looking on in sudden silence and with anticipation for what would come next. Finally, the two aged warriors stood face to face. For a moment, for one brief nerve-racking moment, there was an urge to strike out and slay his longtime rival. But the moment passed and the instinct for survival took over. He figured they could resume their long-standing battle later; first they had to find a way to live another day. Megatron extended his hand and repeated what Prime had said. "**Together**."

As the two legendary leaders stood side by side, Gears left his monitoring station and charged into the room. With a distant and beaten voice, he delivered a message they all knew was coming. "They're here."

end of 25


	26. Toy Soldiers

Toy Soldiers

_Ten minutes later, outside the Ark..._

The four remaining Stunticons surrounded G1 Megatron, the memory of their fallen leader Motormaster the driving force behind their hatred. They were hungry for revenge not out of loyalty to Motormaster, but rather because it was a convenient excuse for battle. Wildrider, a well-known and much feared terrorist, held his scattershot gun tight and ready to unload its barrage of laser beams. Drag Strip and Dead End, both warriors with a mean streak a mile long, rubbed their hands together in anticipation of hand-to-hand combat. The fourth and final Stunticon, Breakdown, addressed their target. His innocent sounding function as scout gave no hint of the destruction he was capable of unleashing. His trademarked aura of paranoia was not present. "We are the Stunticons. You killed our commander... prepare to die."

The former Decepticon leader laughed loudly at their statement. "You're no threat to me," G1 Megatron stated. "You're nothing but fodder!" He raised his fusion cannon and released a massive blast, engulfing Wildrider in a wave of pain. As his body slumped to the ground, G1 Megatron roared in delight. "Who's next?"

* * *

Bluestreak, an Autobot gunner, and Cliffjumper, a mini-bot warrior known for his blind bravery, entered into a showdown with the trio consisting of Dark Scream, Slapper, and Gas Skunk. For a moment, it appeared the threesome would finally meet their doom. Fate, however, stepped in on their behalf. Sky-Byte, with his powerful Tsunami Blaster, took the two Autobots down, nailing them from behind. The Tsunami Blaster, located in the middle of Sky-Byte's chest, was a powerful corrosive beam that attacked the armor at a base level, causing instant rusting and disintegration. The Autobots never saw it coming.

* * *

Drag Strip activated his gravito-gun and put an end to G1 Megatron's over-confidence. The weapon, one of only a few ever made, affected the response of gravity on its target. It could cause the target to simply float away, render the target immobile, or even cause the target to tear itself apart due to competing pressures. The third option was the one activated, and G1 Megatron began to scream in agony. Drag Strip and the other remaining Stunticons found pleasure in the noise. "It appears that _**you're**_ next," Drag Strip smiled.

* * *

He didn't see it happen. Even if he had, it wouldn't have changed the end result. He was too busy trying not to die himself, and wouldn't have been able to help his friend. Still, Cheetor felt a combination of guilt and extreme sadness surge through his body. His leader had been slain. "Big bot," he whispered. He turned and looked around him, searching for faces he knew. His search turned up only a handful, among them the tough and rugged Rhinox. But there were far more at his feet than there was standing, including the twisted and crushed body of Rattrap. He returned his gaze high atop the hill, quietly cursing BW Megatron and praying for Optimus Primal simultaneously.

For a brief moment, Cheetor contemplated laying down his weapon and simply waiting to die. A quick encounter with Black Arachnia, a former Predacon that had joined the Maximal cause, snapped Cheetor out of his depression. He found strength in her courage and forced himself to continue on. Several minutes later, Cheetor joined the ranks of the many others that had lost their lives. But he went down fighting, as every true hero does.

* * *

In another section of the battle, Rodimus Prime had just disposed of Decepticon jets Windsheer and Skyfire, both of which belonged in another universe. He heard G1 Megatron's screams, and stood watching, debating momentarily what action to take. He aimed his weapon in their general direction and remembered his earlier conversation with Ultra Magnus. He could simply allow the Stunticons to continue their torture until G1 Megatron ceased to function. Or he could be the one to end his life by simply firing off a shot from where he stood. True, it would be quicker than the long, drawn out assault that was currently in action, but it would give him a personal measure of revenge.

In the end, Rodimus Prime acted like the leader he was, fired his weapon at Drag Strip instead, and ended the ordeal. G1 Megatron regained his composure and exchanged respectful nods with Rodimus. Moments later, Dead End and Breakdown joined the rest of their teammates in the void.

* * *

The fight was not going well for the Autobots and Maximals. For every enemy they eliminated, two of their own also fell. Even the fabled Omega Supreme, forever referred to as the Autobots last line of defense, was put down by the massive firepower displayed against him. The sight of watching the giant tumble in defeat sent a dark revelation throughout the remaining Autobot-Maximal forces. If the powerful Omega Supreme could not withstand the onslaught, what chance did they have themselves?

* * *

G1 Megatron, revitalized by seeing those he despised fall at his own hands, looked out across the sea of machines and hunted his next opponent. He spotted him high on a hill, overlooking the battle from a comfortable distance. At his feet, he noticed the broken body of Optimus Primal. With his circuits full of rage, G1 Megatron made his way towards his futuristic namesake.

* * *

Beachcomber, a small blue mini-bot that transformed into a dune buggy, sought shelter from behind the motionless body of Ironhide. The former security officer had taken a direct hit trying to protect the geologist from a ground assault launched by the Constructicons. Upon seeing Ironhide fall, the green colored builders turned their attention elsewhere and forgot about their initial target. Beachcomber, best described as an Autobot hippie due to his laid back nature, closed his optics and tried to find a better place within the darkness.

Hours earlier, he had befriended an alternative universe Autobot, Tow-Line, well-known for towing any and every vehicle illegally parked in his city. He considered it a noble duty and did it with great dedication! The two had little in common, but both appreciated the gentler things in life. Beachcomber envisioned himself and his off-line friend enjoying an inviting conversation overlooking some natural wonder, perhaps the Grand Canyon. The peace-loving geologist never moved from his position. He never opened his optics to take one last look around. In the midst of beautiful scenery in the deepest corners of his mind, Beachcomber was incinerated by a random act of violence.

* * *

Two of the most vile and brutal Transformers that ever functioned stared hard at one another, anxious for the coming battle. The name of Megatron was not the only thing both had in common. Both were full of hatred, void of true compassion, and each hungered for total dominance. Absolute power was something they both sought, and neither allowed anything to distance them from their ultimate goal. In another lifetime, in any other situation, the two warriors would've made every attempt to use the other as a pawn. A pawn to help further their own agenda. No matter how temporary, under a different set of circumstances, they could have been allies.

But on this day, there could be no false gestures of friendship. Both knew the finality of the hour, and only one would walk away from this showdown. "Not the way you expected it to end, is it?" BW Megatron smiled. His body was screaming for action, his circuits roaring with energy. "Don't worry, though. It'll be over soon, yesss."

G1 Megatron didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to attack his slightly smaller adversary with a violent rage. His hands reached out and found BW Megatron's neck, which he proceeded to squeeze with all his might. The advantage gained by the surprise attack was not maintained, as BW Megatron wrestled free from the grip and fought back. They traded blows and each gained the upper hand several times. But in the end, the old-school madman stood victorious.

While BW Megatron lay injured on the ground, G1 Megatron took a few steps back and raised his fusion cannon. "You're a pathetic impostor, undeserving of the name _**Megatron**_!" He felt the power building inside his legendary weapon, and offered one last statement before destroying his opponent. "I grow sick being in the presence of such a wretched _imitation_." The flames from BW Megatron's burning mass reflected off G1 Megatron's optics. The victory would be short-lived, however.

A voice called out from behind him, somewhat hidden by the shadows and swirls of smoke. "And I grow tired of being reminded of what I once was." As G1 Megatron turned to face his addresser, a blast of refined energy rocked his form and sent him crashing down. Galvatron, the future version of G1 Megatron, glared down upon the remains of his own personal ghost, and started to laugh maniacally.

end of chapter 26

* * *

**A/N: There's a nod to "The Princess Bride" at the start of the chapter; it's my wife's favorite movie... The BW Megatron/G1 Megatron/ Galvatron scene was one of the more fun showdowns to work on.**


	27. Whispers From an Old Friend

Whispers From an Old Friend

Optimus Prime looked out at the battle and quietly realized defeat was imminent. It was not easy for him to accept, but he knew there was no hope of victory. His optics had seen the beginning of the Great War and watched in horror as it was brought to a foreign planet. His hands had saved countless lives and his words inspired many to greatness. But as he watched helplessly as more and more of his friends were slaughtered, he knew that this would be the last image his optics observed. His hands no longer held the power to save, and barely retained enough strength to keep his weapon at his side. "We have lost," he stated.

A familiar voice was heard deep within the confines of Prime's soul. "Not quite," he spoke. "There is still one final way, but the price is extreme."

It was Optimus Prime's mentor, Alpha Trion, lending advice as he usually did, in times of dire situations. "The Matrix you have within you, it is the life force for all Transformers. Destroy it, and all Transformers will fall." The sage could sense the internal struggle in his protégé. For so long, it had been his role as Autobot leader to respect all life, and serve as eternal guardian for the planet they now stood on. He felt responsible for bringing the Great War to this place, and the thought of one move ending the entire conflict didn't sit well with him. Something didn't seem right; something kept whispering it couldn't be that simple.

"Destroy the Matrix?" Optimus muttered, finding the simplicity of it all somewhat unbelievable. Another part of him didn't want to believe it, for if it were true, he and all his brothers would no longer exist. And although Optimus Prime had experienced death before, this carried with it the scent of finality. Even the greatest of heroes were hesitant in the face of oblivion.

"To save Earth, the Matrix must be no more! But it cannot be destroyed by _**your **_hands." That may have explained why so many attempts at destroying the Matrix had failed; all previous attempts had been by Transformer hands. Alpha Trion took on an almost spectral appearance and placed his hand on Prime's shoulder. "You are afraid," he said with a sympathetic tone. "Afraid that somehow the Decepticons and those who share their hate will not fall with you. You are afraid that the war will continue on, and the humans will suffer because you are no longer here to look over them." Alpha Trion paused and looked long into the optics of the proud Autobot. "Even as we speak, in another one of countless realities, a new _**Armada **_continues the struggle. This is your ending, Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion returned to the place he came from, and left one final remark for his friend. "It is time for this book to be closed."

With that, Optimus knew what he had to do, and set out to find Spike Witwicky; who would then destroy the Matrix.

Destroy the Transformers.  
End the war.  
And save Earth.

end of chapter 27

* * *

**A/N: Well, we're pretty close to the end of this thing! I hope everyone who's been following it has enjoyed it enough to see it through... I really appreciate all the reviews/alerts/and favs this story has gotten. The line towards the end of the chapter, "... a new _Armada_ continues the struggle..." was my way of linking the then-current TF series to this story.**


	28. Through the Looking Glass

Through the Looking Glass

The sounds of war were impossible to ignore. Explosions cracked the air surrounding The Ark, joined by weak screams of dying soldiers. Optimus Prime did his best to remain focused on finding Spike, a task that was not easy by any means. A quick scan of the area informed Prime that Spike was still within the Autobots headquarters. Dodging random laser blasts, the Autobot leader cautiously entered the crashed starship. He held his weapon tight, prepared to handle any enemy forces that may have ventured inside.

The deeper he journeyed inside The Ark, the more he became aware that a battle had taken place recently within their base of operations. Blast marks were detected on the walls and several dents decorated the corridors. Stepping over the fallen bodies of unrecognizable Transformers, Prime found himself outside the primary sickbay sector. Walking in with his guard up, his optics quickly noticed the familiar form of Soundwave. The Decepticon couldn't stand, his optics fading in and out of operation. His body was leaking fluid, with exposed circuitry shooting out sparks and smoke. Prime knelt by Soundwave's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. A few feet away, he saw the deceased body of Chip Chase. Before he had time to fully comprehend what exactly had happened, it became apparent that Spike was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a feeling of complete loss filled Prime's body. "Spike?" he asked, his tone uneasy, fearing a reply of silence. _Was he too late? Had Spike met the same end as Chip?_

Soundwave motioned to a nearby cube, just the right size to contain a human being for the purpose of protection. Prime knew, without a word being spoken that Soundwave had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on the humans. His bravery ultimately cost him his life, as seconds after directing Prime's attention towards the cube; Soundwave's optics went dark. When Optimus turned and headed towards where Spike had been placed, he wasn't walking away from a Decepticon. He was walking away from a hero.

Satisfied that the room was secure for the moment, Optimus carefully removed the front wall of the cube. "What was that all about?" Spike growled as he exited the structure. "I'm standing here one minute, and the next thing I know, Soundwave shoved me in this box!" His voice trailed off as he noticed Chip's wheelchair turned over and heavily damaged. Seconds later, he located his friend's body and ran towards it. Kneeling beside him, Spike felt tears begin to stream down his face. He glanced over to his left and saw Soundwave's motionless body. Taking a deep breath, Spike slowly began to comprehend what had happened. "He put me in there..." The words were hard to come by. "To save me?"

Optimus Prime nodded. Whatever invaders had stormed the Ark in an attempt to kill their human friends, had been turned back by the unlikely hand of Soundwave. He felt Spike's pain and confusion, but there was nothing he could do to ease it. He forced himself to focus on the moment at hand. "We don't have much time, Spike. I need you to come with me." He realized that his words could have been considered insensitive. He knew humans benefited from grieving for lost loved ones, a period of time to allow the situation to fully be grasped. But he also knew that there was no more time to be given. "Spike," he calmly said, "Now, before it's too late."

Desperately trying to regain his composure and failing miserably in his attempt, Spike said a silent prayer for Chip Chase. He got to his feet and looked up at the towering Autobot commander. His red and blue frame looked slightly less majestic than before; the shine in his chrome had dulled. As tears continued to flow freely from Spike's tired eyes, he allowed the numbness of loss to overtake him. "What do you need me to do?"

end of chapter 28

* * *

**A/N: The story comes to an end in the next chapter... I hope to see you there!**


	29. The Closing

The Closing

Spike Witwicky had been asked to do a wide variety of tasks in his young life. _Could you check my mail while I'm away? Would you mind picking up some milk on your way home? Do you think you'll have time to help paint my garage next weekend? _But never before had he been asked to do something as severe and final as what Optimus Prime had asked of him. In his wildest dream, he never even considered the possibility of it being spoken. There was no "could" or "would" in Prime's statement; it wasn't a request that allowed the option of refusal. "I need you," Optimus smoothly announced, "to destroy the Matrix."

Spike didn't answer at first, hoping he head misheard Optimus Prime and wishing that by ignoring it, the request would fade away. Prime looked down at the human, and noticed the shock behind his eyes. The gentle leader of the heroic Autobots motioned for Spike to follow behind him, making their way to the opening of the Ark. Stopping at a moderately safe distance without actually exiting the ship, Prime directed Spike to look out upon the carnage. After a brief pause, Prime turned his back to the battle and faced Spike. He removed the Matrix from his chest and laid it at Spike's feet.

"If I could do it myself," Optimus explained, "I would. But I cannot, therefore the task falls to you." Spike continued to remain silent, certain that any second he would wake from what had to be a nightmare. In the background, the sounds of war began to lessen. Long pauses in between explosions and minimal laser fire signaled that the battle was coming to a stop. Prime knew the outcome without having to see it for himself. The last few pillars of his army were finally crumbling. He knelt down on one knee and handed Spike a laser-scalpel, which he had grabbed while inside sickbay.

The scalpel was somewhat heavy for the human, but he was able to hold it with both arms wrapped tight around its base. He staggered at first, unprepared for the extra weight, but quickly planted his feet firmly in place. Seconds later, a sudden burst of flames shot out from Optimus Prime's chest; he had been shot from behind. Spike watched in horror as another blast connected, one with such force that it blew off Prime's right arm and shoulder. Optimus struggled to stand up and face his attacker, but the damage was too severe. As Galvatron emerged in the distance, revealing himself to be the assassin, Prime fell over face first and crashed against the floor of the Ark. "Till all... are... one."

"Optimus!" Spike cried out, his voice rich with anger and sorrow. He looked up and saw Galvatron moving closer, his optics locked on the Matrix. Spike's heartbeat kept pace with each step the Decepticon took. He realized he had to act quickly and positioned the laser-scalpel's tip directly at the 'eye' of the Matrix. Setting the power level on the highest mark available, he initiated the stream of energy and ran for cover. Six seconds later, as Galvatron bent over to pick the Matrix up, the device he was inches away from owning, exploded.

A magnificent blue light shot out in all directions, finding each and every remaining Transformer despite their location. The beams penetrated each body, entering through the torso and out the other side. The optics of each affected Transformer shot a similar stream of blue light out in front of them. As quickly as the light had appeared, it was just as quick to dissipate.

Not a single Transformer moved, nor a single word spoken. One by one, they each lost any and all trace of color from their forms. They appeared as gray, lifeless statues, frozen in mid-step. From within, their bodies, now void of any life-giving energy, began to decompose at an accelerated pace. Their faces cracked and turned to dust, carried away by a sudden gust of wind. In time, their bodies would vanish in the same manner; sent to their final resting-place by a constant breeze.

Spike crawled out from his hiding place from within the Ark and stepped outside. He saw massive dents in the earth and could still smell the unforgettable stench of war, but he found no familiar faces. As a light rain began to fall, Spike sat on a nearby rock and stared out across the empty land. Behind him, the Ark faded away, as if it had always been an illusion.

No more Great War... no more Autobots... no more Decepticons... no more Optimus Prime.

_No more Transformers._

* * *

_Present Day..._

Joey looked over at his grandpa with heavy eyes. "What happened to the Matrix?" He struggled to stay awake just a little while longer. The boy snuggled deep into his bed and tucked one arm up underneath his cool pillow.

"What happened to it?" Grandpa repeated softly. The way those four words escaped his mouth almost betrayed a secret he had kept for nearly thirty years. His mind became lost in a distant, private memory.

"Grandpa?" Joey asked, in between yawns. "You okay?"

"Some human friends of the Autobots," he continued, returning from his temporary lapse of time, "collected all the pieces of the Matrix, but where it is today... nobody knows." He could see Joey's eyes begin to stick, and casually got to his feet. "Goodnight, Joey," he whispered, as he pulled the covers up tight and kissed him on the forehead. He then turned out the light and closed the door behind him.

Before returning to the den, he paused in front of the hallway closet, and gently opened the door. Making as little noise as possible, he reached for a box stored on the top shelf, well hidden beneath a pile of old work clothes and a yellow hard hat. The box was much heavier than its size implied.

He took the box down and carried it with him as he headed towards his favorite chair, then turned on the pea-green lamp located to his left. His fingers stumbled as he removed the lid, and his eyes filled with tears as the memories overtook him.

It was a unique object, constructed not by human hands. A silvery, metallic sphere comprised the center, with golden handle-like grips on both sides. In days gone by, a bright blue energy, or "spark", illuminated the object from within its eye. But now the only light to be found came from an old lamp next to a dusty chair. "To light our darkest hour," Spike Witwicky whispered. "Now, all are one."

**The End of The Closing of the Book**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is... the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who took time to read the story and for all the feedback! Let me know what you think... ((Big thank-you to Alaskan Olive for beta-ing this chapter...))**


End file.
